SG10
by The Faerie Enchantress
Summary: REPOST. Just the adventures of SG1 and SG10.
1. Prologue

**GENERAL DISCLAMMER: I don't own any clams!**

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything apart from SG-10, P4H-918, P4H-654, errr…. and any other characters I see fit to add to this story.**

**Wanna use anything? Then ask.**

**

* * *

SPOILERS:**

(Feel free to point out any I don't have and titles for ones I do have but haven't named. In other words, the question marks.)

**2010** And we're walking...

**Abyss** Torture and revival over and over again.

**Better the Devil you know** All in Netu

**Children of the Gods - Pt** 1 Think Charlie's a guy 

**Disclosure** The fact other nations know and are sending people over

**Emancipation** Women are property, Shavadai like culture Lost City - Pt 1 Jack and Sam talking in the lounge Need Hooked on sarcophagus leading to withdrawal 

**Revelations **Anubis gets the Asgard technology from Thor

**Spirits** Jack injured and stay behind

? Three Goa'uld come to the SGC

**(My) SG-10 **

Colonel Ben Edwards CO

Major Alan Cook 2IC

Captain Jason Mendelo

Captain Charlie Barker RAF

**IMPORTANT EVENTS THAT NEVER HAPPENED: **

**FULL CIRCLE' - Destruction of Abydos and the Abydoinians (I like them too much)**

'**HEROS' PART 2 - Janet's death (THAT was just MEAN)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"News is that we're getting a new kid," Colonel Ben Edwards, SG-10, stated as he came in and sat down at the briefing room table.

SG-1, Major Alan Cook and Captain Jason Mendelo of SG10 were already there. SG-1 were down one side and SG-10 down the other. An empty space opposite Teal'C and next to Captain Mendelo.

"Yep," Jack sat back, "a Captain Charlie Barker. All I got told."

"Guy?" Major Cook asked looking around.

"Probably," Cpt. Mendelo replied, hoping it wouldn't be, "then again..."

"What you smiling at?" Jack demanded as he turned to look at Sam.

"Nothing."

"Major Carter. What _are_ you smiling at?"

"Nothing," Sam replied, still smiling, "just something not important."

"Carter."

"No. Sorry, sir."

"First off," General Hammond walked out of his office followed by a female officer in a RAF uniform, "I'd like to introduce SG-10's new member, Captain Charlie Barker."

"No offence and all, but what's with the uniform, is it _meant_ to be different?" Colonel Edwards asked, his confusion evident as he looked at her.

"Captain Barker is from the RAF. Since telling the other nations about the existence of the Stargate, they're sending over personal. Most are technicians and scientists, but there are a few officers who will join some SG teams. Captain Barker's the first to come," Hammond sat down, then turned to Cpt. Barker, "take a seat next to Captain Mendelo."

Cpt. Barker walked round and took a seat next to him, ignoring the looks she was getting from the rest of her new team mates.

"Captain Barker, Colonel Edwards will be your Commanding officer, Major Cook is second in command and there's Captain Mendelo," Hammond explained to her, "SG-10 will be going with SG-1 on a standard re-con mission. The locals of the planet carried Ancient technology. You're to find out how and where they got it, what it does and if they're willing to share."

"Can I add something?" Daniel spoke up.

"You may."

"On P4H-918 the culture seems to be similar to the Shavadai, where women are seen as property so," he paused, "Sam and Captain Barker havetobeowned."

"What was that?" Sam sat up and looked at him.

"You and Captain Barker have to be owned," Daniel whispered.

"What?" Cpt. Barker sat forward as well.

"You and Sam have to be owned," Daniel said clearly, not looking at them.

"No," they both stated together.

"Major, Captain, I don't want to have to order it," Hammond stated.

"I don't wanna be owned," Cpt. Barker sat back and crossed her arms. Mendelo looked down and smiled, he liked her already.

"You'll only have to be owned if we come across any locals, so technically you won't be owned, you'll just pretend to be," Daniel reasoned, "Jack and Colonel Edwards will own you respectively."

"Fine," Sam muttered.

"Whatever," Cpt. Barker sighed.

"Thank you," Hammond smiled slightly, "you'll leave at 14:00 hours. Dismissed."

General Hammond stood up and walked back into his office.

"You knew," Jack accused Sam.

"Knew what?"

"That he was a she and not a he like we thought she was," he stated as he pointed at Cpt. Barker.

"Of course I did."

"Why wasn't I told?" Jack demanded.

"And why wasn't I told?" Ben demanded just after.

"Memo," Sam stood up and walked out.

"Right, Mendelo," Ben stood up, "baby-sit the new kid till it's time to go. She can be your friend."

"What's your name again?" he turned to face her. Everyone else had left.

"Charlie."

"I'm Jason. You hungry?"

"Yes."

"Come on," Jason stood up and walked out.

She stood up and then quickly followed him out and along the corridor. 'He does walk fast,' Charlie smiled, 'just like dad.'

"Where we going?" she asked as she fell into step with him.

"Commissary."

"Huh?"

"Food. That's kinda edible."

"Kinda edible?" Charlie repeated sceptically.

"Yeah," he shrugged and grinned, "kinda edible."

They walked into the commissary and went over to the hatch. They grabbed something to eat before sitting down in a corner.

They soon finished eating and Charlie pulled her cup of coffee closer, placing both hands around it.

"So..." she began, leaving it hanging.

"So..." Jason repeated, pausing for a moment, "got any Family?"

"Yes. Two older twin sisters in the RAF, a younger brother in the Royal Navy. He's married and has a four-year-old daughter called Gemma and two-month-old son called John. What about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

"No. Lonely child," Jason answered as he smiled at her quick reply.

"Lucky you."

"Not really. I always wanted a little brother."

"Why? They're so annoying."

"I don't know. Just did. It wasn't any fun growing up by myself. I had no one to play with and didn't really make friends because dad was always getting moved and mum and I went with him."

"You can have mine if you want, but I get to keep my niece and nephew," she paused in thought, "and sister-in-law."

"No thanks. You can keep him."

"_Why_?"

"Coz I don't want him."

"But you just said you wanted a brother."

"Yeah, but not yours."

"Men," Charlie muttered, smiling inside at the reaction she got from him.

"You're nice."

"Ain't I just," she took a sip of her coffee, "how long we gotta kill?"

"Erm," Jason looked at his watch, "I'd say... about three hours."

"What fun," she muttered sarcastically.

"Yep," Jason sat back.

"Why'd you join the Air Force?"

"I don't really know. Guess coz dad did I just kinda followed."

"So you had no hopes for the future?"

"I did. Find someone, get married, 2.4 children, white picket fence," he closed his eyes, waiting for the normal reply. 'Why did I just tell her that?'

"You? You wanted _that_?" her shocked voice broke though his thoughts.

"Why not? What about you then? What did you want?"

"I wanted... no. I won't tell you."

"Why not? I told you what I wanted," he sat back crossing his arm, pretending to sulk.

"Alright," Charlie sat back, "I wanted to be a ballerina. The whole tutu thing."

"Then how'd you join the Air Force?"

"Dad was ex Air Force. Since my sisters joined I kinda followed," Charlie explained.

"And your brother?"

"Was being awkward."

"But, a ballerina?"

"What? I did ballet as a kid."

"Right," he replied, not sounding convinced.

"It's gotta be better than the picket fence."

"Do not insult the picket fence!" Jason declared in mock horror.

"And they say that English people are strange."

"Well - they - _are_. Take you for example."

"Right, next topic... is... hobbies."

"Nope, sorry, not saying."

"They can't be worse than mine. Trust me."

"Tell you one," Jason stated after a moment, "comic collecting."

"That's not so bad."

"What about yours?"

"You're only getting one. Javelin."

"As in the big pointy stick that you chuck through the air?"

"Yep. What's your other one?"

"Oh no. Not telling. What about yours?"

"Not until I know yours."

"Then I guess..." he looked up for a moment to be greeted by puppy dog eyes. He sighed; he wasn't going to win this, "alright. I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"Cooking," he mumbled.

"What's so bad about that?"

"This may have escaped your notice… I'm a guy."

"And your point is..." '_How_ could I forget?'

"Forget it. And yours?"

"This may sound really, really strange but jousting."

"What's that?"

"Armoured knights on horse back, charging at each other with big pointy wooden sticks, trying to knock each other off."

"As in Medieval stuff?"

She slowly nodded. A silence settled over them while he tried to take it in.

"How..." he asked confused.

"Archaeologist friends."

"But still..."

"They asked me to this event thing and I took part. Been jousting ever since. And once a year we have a big tournament."

"Planning to go to the next one?"

"If I can get time off." She looked over the top of her cup as she took a sip, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Can I come?" Jason asked hopefully.

And there is was. "That would be a... no."

"Why?"

"Because."

"But why?" he whined.

"Because. Now you come up with something to talk about."

"But why?"

"Next - topic," she repeated firmly.

"Essential stuff you need to know. Dr. Jackson on SG-1 is accident-prone. Colonel O'Neill's been thinking about renaming the infirmary the Dr. Jackson ward."

"The Dr. Jackson ward?"

"Yep. Oh and other SG-1 news. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, really, really like each other. Major Ferretti on SG-2 has a pool on when they'll get together."

"Pool?"

"Oh and... Colonel Edwards really likes Colonel Alicia Manes on SG-5."

"As in our CO Colonel Edwards?"

"Yes," Jason replied bluntly.

"Anything else I should know about?" she smiled slightly at his enthusiasm at gossiping.

"That I can think of at the moment... no. But if I do I'll come and tell you whenever I think of it."

"Thanks. So..."

Another silence settled and they sat and watched the people bustle about the commissary for a few minutes.

"Wanna go for a walk around the base?"

"Sure, why not?"

A few minutes later they walked out of the lift and were walking along the corridor towards the infirmary.

"Where we going?" she inquired as she turned to look at him.

"Infirmary."

"Why?"

"So you have some idea of where it is."

"Who's in charge?"

"Dr. Janet Fraiser."

"How many women are there on base?"

"A handful."

"What do you mean 'a handful'?"

"Very few. I'd say about five officers, six or so technicians, and roughly ten nurses, compared with the probably ninety-odd men here."

They turned the corner and went into the infirmary.

"And here we are," Jason gestured, "as you can see, standard ill colours etc, etc, etc."

"What is this? The five cent tour?"

"Why yes, I do believe it is," Jason replied sarcastically, "and we're walking."

He turned and quickly walked out. Charlie smiled to herself before going after him, when could she broach the subject? As she caught up with him she heard him wolf whistle at the female technician walking the other way.

"Is that part of the tour?"

"Nope."

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Nope."

"What would you say if I were to say," he thought for a moment, "if I had alphabet soup it would spell you and I."

"What alphabet do you use?"

"I'm going to have to arrest you," he continued.

"But I haven't done anything," she feigned innocence.

"For stealing the stars and putting them in your eyes."

"Okay, but it better not involve cuffs."

"_You_ would say _that_?" he asked suddenly stopping.

"If he was cute enough," she continued walking. 'Like you.'

He ran to catch up with her as she walked into the life. He pressed the number for the commissary level.

"Okay. I've lost my phone number... can I have yours?"

"You're not smart enough to remember it."

"Have I seen you before... oh yeah in my dreams."

"Are you sure, it's dark at night."

"Can heaven afford to miss an angel?"

"Who said I was an angel?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine."

"You're mean.

"Don't ya just love it," she grinned as they walked out of the lift again. 'More than you know,' Jason replied silently.

"Right, next. Is that a ladder in your tights or a stairway to heaven?"

"I just brought these so f off," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Ohh. Girl you must be tired, you've been running through my head all day."

"I'll just carry on running then."

They had unconsciously walked back into the commissary and gone back over to the corner, sitting down again.

"I've lost my house, can I come round yours?"

"Are you sure, I saw a cardboard box outside."

"That - was - harsh."

"And you know it."

"Okay then Miss Barker, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No, I just got brought up from hell. Like I said before, who said I was an angel?"

"I'm not on drugs, I'm just high on you."

"Then you won't mind jumping off a bridge."

Neither of them noticed Ben and Alan walk over to stand by the table, smiling at each other as they listened to the conversation their team mates were having.

"If you just heard a 'boom' then it was my heart swelling at the sight of you."

"Then how come you're still alive?"

"This shirt would look really good on your bedroom floor."

"Don't think so, colours would clash."

"That's what you'd say to ditch guys? Colours would clash?" Alan interrupted making them both jump.

"Don't do that!" Charlie exclaimed, one hand over her chest.

"How long have you been there?" Jason asked as he eyed them suspiciously.

"The 'boom' one," Ben smiled at him, "anyway, I hate to break this up, I'm sure you're loving it Jason, but it is time to get ready."

Jason looked at his watch. "We've got half an hour."

"Exactly, I'll take that long to get her ready and for her to change."

"I resent that!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Come on. Just move," Ben ordered half-heartedly.

"I don't know where to go," Charlie muttered as she stood up.

"Mendelo, lead the way."

**TBC **

**I know it a looooong chapter. They all are. Posting will be based on reviews I get.**


	3. Chapter 2

**LJQ: **I'm glad you like it. Can I just point out its Mendelo, not Mendola.

**spacemonkeylover: **cool name! I think they're like Chapter 1. I'm happy you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

A while later SG-1 and SG-10 were standing at the bottom of the ramp watching the gate dial up and engage.

"SG-1 and SG-10 you have a go," Hammond stated, over the intercom, from the control room.

"Thank you!" Jack exclaimed.

They all walked up the ramp and went through the gate apart from Sam and Charlie, who remained standing at the bottom.

"Ladies, something wrong?" Hammond asked them.

"No sir," Sam replied before they walked up the ramp and going through the gate.

"Why thank you for joining us ladies, hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you," Jack greeted them sarcastically as the gate deactivated after they'd come through.

"You're welcome sir," Sam replied in an equally sarcastic tone.

"That… was," Charlie muttered, "…strange."

"What's your problem?"

"The fact we have to be owned, starts the list," Sam smiled, "shall I go on?"

"Let's just move out," Jack sighed.

SG-1 and SG-10 started walking away from the gate. After a moment Sam and Charlie began to follow.

"So Captain Jason Mendelo," Ben grinned at the younger man, "what was with the chat up lines?"

"It was nothing," Jason replied immediately.

"You met her what, three hours ago and you're _already_ trying to chat her up?" Jack exclaimed in mock shock.

"No I wasn't!" Jason exclaimed.

"Wasn't what?" Alan smiled at his friend.

"Trying to chat her up."

"When did we say you were?"

"We talked about family, what we'd do if not in the Air Force, hobbies and somehow we got up to chat up lines. I'd say one and she'd say what she would say in reply," he explained, "that's all."

"Chat up lines?" Sam looked at Charlie.

"He wolf whistled at a tech and I asked him if that was his best. He said no and then asked me what I'd say in reply to something and it went from there. Then Edwards and Cook turned up and listened for a few minutes before saying anything."

"Men. They're worse gossips than us."

"Before I forget. There's a bunch of archaeologists and linguists that are getting together to live like medieval people for a week to show what people it would be like. Anyway I got asked if I could get some people to come along. So I was wondering if you'd ask the women around the base for me."

"Sure. You taking part?"

"Yep."

"I'll ask."

"Thanks."

"What you doing?"

"You can't tell but I'm the mysterious knight that no one's beaten. This year I'm gonna be unmasked by someone."

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be a shock. I've won the tournament for the last six years."

"One question. Where is it?"

"England. Don't worry about travel. One of my sisters is coming over in a private plane. She'd fly everyone over there."

"How long would it be for?"

"A week. I'm meant to be getting the details this week, it's meant to be next month sometime."

"So a week away from the SGC, plane trip all taken care of and we won't have to worry about the guys _at all_?"

"Yep."

"I defiantly want to come."

"Oh, one other thing, you'd have to wear medieval clothes for the week while we were at the festival."

"I can cope with that," Sam smiled.

"So you ask them to come but say no to me?" Jason called back.

"It's those damn voices again," Charlie muttered.

"I think it's spreading, I heard a voice too," Sam smirked.

"Sir! They're being mean!"

"What do you want me to do Mendelo? Send them to their rooms?" Ben asked grinning.

"I do believe that Captain Mendelo likes Captain Barker more than he says," Teal'C stated.

"Now a Jaffa believes it we defiantly can bug him," Jack exclaimed happily.

"Big kid!" Sam yelled.

"Carter!" Jack shouted back.

"Damn voices!"

They'd been walking for two miles. They all stopped at the top of a ridge when they saw a village in the valley. The village was made up of a few mud-brick houses.

"Finally, civilisation!" Ben exclaimed.

Two people slowly came out the villages and started towards them. Daniel walked forward slowly to meet them. They both wore simple sand-coloured robes with shaved heads and slightly coloured skin.

"Sium?" one of them asked.

Daniel turned to face the others, silently asking from help.

"Kel nata illon kiasen tia Tau'ri," Charlie replied as she came forward.

"Huh?" Jack looked at her.

"Friends?" the other asked slowly.

"We are," Charlie smiled friendly at them.

"You are Tau'ri?"

"Yes."

"I am _niatam_."

"Seah liten," Charlie turned around, "we need to run. Now."

"Why?" Ben asked sceptically.

"NOW!" she stated firmly.

Suddenly they heard a cry and looked down. A small army of Jaffa started out of the village and head towards them.

"Let's move!" Jack ordered.

The eight of them all turned and started running back towards the gate. The Jaffa was still running after them still. As they ran Charlie began to fall behind. Soon she was a few metres behind the rest.

Jason looked over his shoulder. "Charlie!" he yelled as a white light beamed her up.

The Jaffa all started to fire at them. One blast hit Jack's leg and he fell to the ground. Teal'C turned and picked Jack up before continuing to run. Once they had reached the gate the Jaffa stopped and stood with their weapons aimed at them.

"Leave this planet!" one of the Jaffa shouted, the gold mark showed he was the first prime.

"Where's Captain Barker?" Ben demanded.

"She is with our God. He needs her."

"Who's your God? And what does he want?"

"Anubis."

"What for?" Ben repeated, slowly counting to ten in his head.

"Leave!" the Jaffa shouted again.

"Carter," Ben sighed after a few moments.

She nodded and slowly started to dial Earth. The gate activated and she sent the IDC before they all went through. After they were through the gate deactivated. General Hammond walked in as Jack was quickly wheeled out on a gurney.

"Where's Captain Barker?" Hammond looked around at the group.

They all looked at each other then back at General Hammond. No one answered and the rest of the people in the gate room fell silent and looked over.

"Well?" he asked getting angry.

"Anubis has her, sir," Sam broke the silence.

"What for?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing that she'll be tortured and killed then revived until she does whatever it is."

"And they just let you leave."

"Yes sir."

"And Colonel O'Neill?"

"He was hit by a staff blast," Daniel spoke up.

"We'll debrief once you've reported to the infirmary and Dr. Fraiser has reported on Colonel O'Neill. Dismissed."

They all slowly walked out. Jason paused to look at the gate before following the others out. 'Why her? Why this mission? Why did it go wrong?' he thought silently to himself.

* * *

Charlie slowly opened her eyes to find her wrists cuffed with a chain that hung from the ceiling. She slowly stood up and looked around. Her jacket and equipment had been taken away from her. Looking around she saw several other people in the cell, all chained to the walls around the rest of the cell. The doors in front of Charlie opened and everyone seemed to try and move back into the walls. One of the Jaffa uncoiled a whip and went to stand behind her. Anubis slowly walked in and stood just inside the doorway.

"I am Anubis, your God. I wish for you to translate something."

"What?"

"A tablet so that I may enter my city."

Charlie froze... City? She remembered reading about a Lost City from a mission report. If he was asking her to translate that would mean... he's found it...

"Why should I?" she spoke up, noticing everyone else was looking down at the ground.

Anubis nodded slightly and the Jaffa holding the whip struck her back.

"Because I can make it extremely unpleasant until you do."

The Jaffa struck her back twice again before Anubis walked out and the Jaffa followed.

"What's your name?"

Charlie looked over to her right, looking for the person who had spoken. He sounded just as Anubis did.

"I am Tok'ra," he took a deep breath, "what is your name?"

"Captain Charlie Barker... Royal Air Force, Earth."

"How?"

"I've been posted to the SGC."

"An operative is being sent... to get me out. I have a copy of the tablet... You should... go instead. You are far too valuable to be left here."

"When?"

"Soon... Until the operative arrives... you shall be tortured and revived... until you no longer can be... But your mind will go long before that."

Charlie hung her head and closed her eyes. "Why me?"

"Because... you probably know the... language of the tablet... and Anubis doesn't. You must never translate the... tablet for him."

"I won't," Charlie promised.

The Jaffa with the whip came back in and walked to stand behind her again. "Translate the tablet."

"No."

He struck her back twice.

"Translate - the - tablet," he stated clearly.

"No!"

He raised his whip and struck her back five times. She cried out each time. When he stopped she closed her eyes and tears began rolling down her face. She dropped her head. The Jaffa continued to whip her back repeatedly for a few minutes. He stopped and stood back. Charlie's breathing was laboured and there was a pool of blood forming on the floor by her feet. She tried taking two deep breaths before she fell limp. The Jaffa came round and looked at her; her breathing had stopped. He un-cuffed her and she fell to the floor, not moving. Two other Jaffa came in, grabbed her arms and dragged her out. The Tok'ra who had spoken watched before hanging his head when the doors closed. It had begun...

* * *

Dr. Fraiser walked into the briefing room. Hammond, the remaining members of SG-1 and SG-10 looked over to her.

"Colonel O'Neill will be fine, he's already grouching that he's stuck in the infirmary," Janet reported after a moment.

SG-1 and Hammond all let out breaths they weren't consciously holding.

"How long before he can be put back in action?" Hammond inquired.

"Two weeks at least. He needs to give it time to heal and slowly start walking on his leg again."

"Thank you doctor."

Janet turned and walked out again, heading back to her infirmary. Hammond turned back to look at the people seated around the table.

"What happened on P4H-918?"

"We walked for two miles," Sam explained, "we saw a village. Captain Barker talked to two locals and then told us to run. Jaffa came out and we started running back to the gate. Captain Barker was beamed up by Anubis, using the Asgard technology he'd taken from Thor. Colonel O'Neill was shot, Teal'C picked him up and we continued to the gate. Once there one of the Jaffa told us to leave and that Anubis wanted Barker. That's all they would say. Then Colonel Edwards told me to dial the gate and we came back."

"I believe that Anubis has made P4H-918 a base until he retrieves what he wants," Teal'C stated, slowly turning to look at General Hammond, "therefore a rescue could be attempted."

Hammond sat back and thought for a moment, he looked at everyone's faces. "Be ready in an hour. You'll be going back to P4H-918 and will be accompanied by SG Units -2, -3, -5 and -11. Dismissed."

He got up and everyone else followed suit. Hammond turned and walked back into his office.

"I'm off to see Colonel O'Neill," Sam told them.

"I wish you luck," Daniel smiled.

"Thanks Daniel," Sam returned his smile before she walked out.

"Food," Ben declared, "coming anyone?"

"I will accompany you," Teal'C stated.

"Me too," Alan smiled.

"I've gotta translate something, thanks for the offer though," Daniel stated as he left.

"Jason?"

He didn't answer. The others looked at each other for a moment.

"Jason?" Ben repeated.

"Sorry. No thanks, I'm gonna..." Jason muttered before walking out.

"Okay, _that_ is serious," Ben stated.

"Colonel?" Sam asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Carter, why you here?"

"I've come to see you, and to tell you that the rest of SG Units -1 and -10 will be going back to P4H-918 with SG-2, -3, -5 and -11 to try and rescue Charlie."

"Can I come?"

"No sir, you can't."

"Why?"

"Because you need to rest and your leg needs to heal."

"Can you stay then?"

"No, I'm going to help in the rescue."

"But I want you to stay," Jack whined.

"Sorry sir. I'm not."

"I'll annoy doc."

"She'll get her revenge on you."

"How?"

"Needles."

"I'll be good," Jack muttered.

Sam smiled and looked at him. "I'm glad you're alright sir."

"Me too. When you leaving?"

"An hour. I figured that if I came and saw you, you'd behave while we were gone."

"And just _what_ are you trying to say?"

"That you'd do anything I told you, within reason."

"I..." he sat back and crossed his arms.

"See. Anything, within reason."

"Here's the paper and pen you wanted colonel," a nurse passed them to him before leaving again.

Jack quickly wrote something down. "Can you stick this up above the door on the inside please?"

Sam slowly took it. "The 'Daniel Jackson Ward'?"

"Please? Please?"

"Alright," Sam went and stuck the piece of paper up, "don't blame me if Janet takes it down."

**TBC **

**So, chapter two has been and passed. What ya think?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why do you continue to resist? This could all be ended if you would only translate the tablet," Anubis walked in a circle around Charlie looking at her injuries, her back was covered in whip marks and so were her legs, "how many times have you died now? Eleven, twelve? Why do you continue to resist?" he stopped in front of her. 

The Jaffa stuck her back and her head snapped up. "Because I have brains... and I don't work for stupid Goa'uld who aren't Gods!"

The Jaffa immediately struck her back twice on the backs of her legs. Her legs gave in and she was hanging from the cuffs around her wrists. One of the other Jaffa violently raised her head by her hair. Blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth. Several other Jaffa came in and stood around her.

"Continue," Anubis ordered as he walked out.

The Jaffa smiled at each other before hitting her with the ends of their staffs. After a few minutes of this she was un-cuffed and dragged out.

"Why does she resist?" another of the prisoners asked anyone.

"If Anubis was to get into the Lost City..." the Tok'ra replied, "he could then wipe out everyone... everywhere."

A few minutes later she was half-dragged, half-stumbling back into the cell and they went to chain her up again; they hadn't used the sarcophagus.

"Stop!"

They stopped and dropped her to the floor. Turning around they saw three Jaffa standing into the doorway.

"Leave her to us."

The other Jaffa all quickly walked out. Two Jaffa picked Charlie up carefully. The other went over to the Tok'ra and took the crystal out from the front of his clothes.

"Selmak will be waiting, take her," the Tok'ra told him. The host took over; "she can find... the Lost City."

"We will not fail."

They carefully carried Charlie out of the cell. The other Jaffa quickly followed and they started towards the nearest ring room.

They arrived a few minutes later and the two Jaffa carrying Charlie carefully laid her down in the rings while the other placed the crystal in her hand. Charlie slowly looked up at him, her breathing ragged.

"It's alright. You're going back to Earth," the Jaffa smiled kindly, "you'll be fine. Selmak will take you."

He stood up and stepped back and the rings came down and took her away. She appeared again on a small scout ship. As soon as the rings had finished Jacob quickly started the small scout ship engines and flew away. Once clear of the planet he set a course for the Tok'ra home world. He got up and walked into the ring area of the ship. He knelt down next to Charlie.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Captain Charlie Barker," she half-mouthed, half-whispered, "RAF."

"You're gonna be alright Charlie. Now I'm gonna move you to one side. Okay?"

She slowly nodded. He carefully picked her up and started moving her to one side. She started to struggle against him and he stopped moving.

"I'm not going in!" she called out quietly, "I'm not!"

"Charlie, listen to me," Jacob continued to hold her, "I'm not putting you in anything, okay?"

"No!"

"Charlie, listen. You're safe now."

She slowly started to calm down and looked around, tears fillings her eyes. Jacob continued on and she grimaced as he set her down, her back facing him.

"What happened to you?" he asked, as he looked at the extent of her injuries.

"They whipped me... and killed several... times... it hurts."

"It's okay."

Jacob went over to the other side of the small ship and picked up the healing device. He came back over.

"This should help, it might hurt for a while."

She slowly nodded. Jacob held the healing device near her back and concentrated. After a few minutes he stopped and moved to concentrate on the backs of her legs. When he stopped she slowly settled down, only a few whip marks still remained.

"Crystal..."

Jacob took it. "What's it for?"

"Lost..." she muttered before passing out.

Jacob put the device back and picked up a blanket and laid it over her gently before going back to the front.

* * *

Jacob walked into the infirmary carefully carrying Charlie. Janet looked up and ran over as he laid her down on her side on one of the beds. 

"What the hell happened to her?" Janet demanded as she came round and looked at her back and legs.

"She had been tortured severally," Selmak replied, "I managed to heal most using the hand held device. She has been killed, revived and tortured several times. Her back and the backs of her legs were covered in whip marks."

"Can I get some help here!" Janet called out.

Jacob stepped back as Charlie started to wake up and began to struggle. Several nurses rushed over, a few gently held her down. One of the other nurses passed a drip and Janet attached to Charlie. The nurse took some sedative and injected it into the drip and Charlie began to calm down again and settled back to sleep.

An hour passed and Janet walked into Hammond's office to find him there with Jacob.

"How's Captain Barker?"

"She's settled for now. Her injuries aren't too serious thanks to Jacob though she will go into withdrawal," Janet stated, "she's been sedated so she can get some sleep."

"I've ordered the rescue teams to return," Hammond stated, slightly amused, "Major Carter said they'd be back in half an hour. The Goa'uld have left and the locals are throwing a party."

Suddenly the incoming traveller alarm went off and the three of them went down to the control room.

"Receiving SG-1's IDC."

"Open the iris."

The iris slowly opened and SG-1, -2, -3, -5 and -11 came through. A few moments later Alan and Ben came through carrying an unconscious Jason; his leg was bleeding severally. Janet rushed down and arrived as they placed him on a gurney.

"Let's move!" Janet barked. They quickly began quickly moving out to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Hammond demanded, "I thought you said it was a party."

"Some of the locals were a rough with Captain Mendelo. He had been sitting quietly because Captain Barker had not returned," Teal'C informed him.

"Dad, what brings you here?" Sam said after she noticed him standing slightly behind Hammond.

"Returning your new kid. There was a Tok'ra I was meant to rescue but I got her instead."

"How is she?"

"She'd been killed several times," Jacob explained, "I managed to heal most of the whip marks on her back and legs but I couldn't do all of them."

"She'd been whipped?" Ben repeated slowly.

"Yes, until she died."

"Where is she now?" Ben asked urgently.

"In the infirmary," Hammond replied, "drop your gear off and then report there."

Hammond and Jacob turned and walked out. Ben sighed and Colonel Alicia Manes, SG-5, walked over to him.

"You okay?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, it's just..."

"I know," she put her hand on his shoulder, "they're both back and they're both going to be fine. Come on."

They slowly started following the others out of the gate room.

Ben and Alicia arrived in the infirmary to see the others sitting on the other beds and Alan talking to Charlie. She was sitting in a reclining position.

"Hey Charlie, how you feeling?" Ben walked over.

"Okay, sore back and legs, but apart from that I'm fine. Where's Jason?"

Just then Jason was pushed in and put in the space next to Charlie. She watched and didn't take her eyes off him.

"Doc?" Alan voiced his question in one word.

"His leg's broken," Janet replied, turning to face him, "and he fell into a coma. He should come out of it in a couple of weeks. Charlie?"

She didn't reply; she was still staring at Jason.

"Charlie, you need to rest."

"No," she whispered.

Janet injected the sedative into the drip. "He'll still be there when you wake up."

Charlie slowly closed her eyes and settled down to sleep.

"They're gonna be okay, right?" Ben's voice was laced with worry.

"Yes," Janet smiled, "Charlie will be fine and Jason will wake up soon. They'll be fine."

"Now calm down and remember to breathe," Alicia said as she guided him to a seat, "if you keel over and die I ain't gonna help you."

* * *

Two weeks passed since the mission. Darkness greeted Charlie as her eyes fluttered open. A few lights were on but were very dim. It was supposed to help her sleep but it wasn't helping much. Without thinking her eyes went over to the bed directly next to hers and fell on the non-moving body of Jason Mendelo. His _slightly_ moving body, his chest was still rising and falling. She let go of a breath she'd been unintentionally holding. Something about him just made her go 'click', if that was the right way to put it. Her feelings towards him were… well… she didn't know how to describe them. Charlie let her eyes slide over his body before tearing them away to look around. A smile crept on her face when she saw the sign Colonel O'Neill had placed above the door. Janet still hadn't noticed it. A movement from Jason's bed and her eyes went flying over to be greeted by Jason's gaze. 

"Hey," his voice was hoarse.

A smile erupted over her face before she could stop it. Almost instantly a mirror image of her smile was on Jason's face.

"That's it? Just 'hey'? After all those chat up lines you've told me?" she retorted to his greeting.

"Well, I have a back up but it involves being able to move," he motioned towards his legs under the bed covers.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I haven't slept in a month. You okay?"

"I am now."

"What?"

A blush coloured Charlie's face. Jason's eyes glided over her and her face got hotter.

"I mean, after all the treatment I've been receiving."

"Right," Jason said quietly, looking up at the ceiling again.

Charlie watched as he avoided her eyes. Should she tell him? But how? Here went nothing…

"Jason," she suddenly blurted out and his eyes met hers. A shiver went down her spine; "Jason... I..."

"Ah, Captain Mendelo, you're awake. Excellent," a doctor appeared in the doorway and Charlie sat back into the pillows, looking at the end of the bed.

Several nurses were called in and Jason was wheeled out of the room. As he passed Charlie's bed he pointed at himself, then at her and mouthed 'later'.

Jason came back into the infirmary on crutches several hours later to find it empty and the lights back on. He went over to a nurse.

"Excuse me," he asked, "where's Captain Barker?"

"Dr. Fraiser released her half an hour ago captain," the nurse replied, "she's gone home to rest."

"Thank you," Jason turned and began heading out of the infirmary.

Jason sat in the commissary looking into a bowl of jello and occasionally prodding it with the spoon.

"There you are," Colonel Edwards walked over and sat down opposite him, "how you feeling?"

Jason didn't reply; he just continued to poke at the jello.

"Hello, earth to Jason! Anyone home?"

Jason still didn't reply. Ben reached over and snatched the spoon out of his hand and put in down. Jason slowly looked up.

"What's - wrong?" Ben asked clearly.

"It's nothing," Jason whispered.

"Come on. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It's - nothing," Jason repeated.

"Jason Mendelo. How long have I known you?"

Jason shrugged.

"Long enough to tell when something's wrong with you. Now spill."

"It's Charlie. I..."

"Come on."

"I really like her and... when I woke up she was awake. We started talking and then she was gonna say something to me but the doctor came and I got taken out. I said we'd talk later. I come back and find out she's gone home."

"So?"

"She was gonna tell me something before the doctor came in."

"Well why don't you go round her house and find out that she was going to say?"

"A, don't know where she lives and B, can't drive with the broken leg."

"Okay then, A I'll go find out and B, I'll take you."

"Don't bother," Jason slowly got up, grabbed his crutches and hobbled out.

Colonel Edwards got up and started to the infirmary. He arrived and found Dr. Fraiser walking towards her office.

"Hey Doc. Fraiser, can I ask you something?"

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

"Could you tell me where Captain Barker lives?"

"Why?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay, long story short she and Jason have this huge well... thing, and now she's gone home, he's gone quiet and moody and well... you get the idea," Colonel Edwards explained.

"I know they have a thing. She'd gone quiet and I got her to talk," Janet informed him, "I've just sent Sam to talk to her. She kinda has the same problem."

"I was gonna try and take him round so they could talk and sort it out and etc, etc, etc."

"I'll take him for you," Janet smiled, "do you know where he is?"

"Thank you and no, I don't know where he is. I tried getting him to talk in the commissary but he left in a strop, or best he could on crutches."

"I'll put these away and then deal with the Jason-Charlie problem."

"Thanks doc."

"What brought on this sudden concern?"

"I just want everything to go on as if this little adventure never happened. I feel it's somehow all my fault that everything happened."

"You'll get over it."

Ben smiled and turned and walked out. Janet walked to her office, put away the folders and took off her white coat before grabbing her keys and heading out.

"No offence and all but... why you here?"

"Janet asked me to stick around to make sure there were no problems," Sam explained.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sam looked over at Charlie; she was staring at the same spot on the ground that she'd been staring at since Sam had arrived.

"You okay?" Sam asked Charlie was who sitting, knees up against her chest, on her sofa.

"Yeah," Charlie whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Sam got up and walked over to Charlie. She sat down next to her. "Now spill."

"I really like Jason. And when I get the courage to tell him, or its the right time, something always comes and I don't know if I should bother to tell him coz the moment will probably just get interrupted again and again and again."

"Come here."

Charlie lent her head against Sam's shoulder as she started to cry.

"Calm down," Sam soothed, "it'll be alright. Jack and I have put up with it for years. It'll be alright."

A few minutes later Sam looked down and saw she'd fallen asleep. Sam carefully got up before laying Charlie down and wrapping the blanket around her better. She took the empty glasses into the kitchen and gave them a quick rinse before writing a note and putting it on the table in front of Charlie. She picked up her coat and walked out to see Janet and Jason walking up the drive.

"She's asleep," Sam told them, "I'd just left a note for when she wakes up."

"There you go Jason. Stay with her until she wakes up and then talk - to - her," Janet ordered.

"Alright, alright," Jason hobbled in and Sam shut the door behind him.

"How is she?" Janet asked as they started towards their cars.

"Upset. She finds the moment and courage to tell him and someone interrupts. Now she's thinking of not bothering any more."

"Well, they're both together. They won't be bothered so they'll have plenty of time to talk," Janet stated as she opened the door to her car.

"See you back at base," Sam called as she went over to hers. Janet drove off as Sam climbed in. Sam followed a few moments later.

**TBC**

**So, do you like? You won't get the next part until I have... three or more reviews. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jason walked into the lounge and froze, looking at Charlie. She started to move in her sleep and began muttering something. He hobbled over and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"It's alright Charlie," he soothed, moving the hair off of her face, "it's alright now."

She calmed down and slowly settled back down to sleep.

"That's it. Just go to sleep, no one's going to hurt you."

Jason smiled and slowly got up and walked over to the chair he sat down and then looked back over at Charlie; she was looking straight back.

"Where's Sam?" Charlie whispered.

"She's gone. Doc Fraiser dropped me of here. Apparently we need to talk."

Charlie slowly got up and dumped the blanket on the floor. She'd changed into a small, tight fitting tank top and small tight shorts. Jason watched her intently as she moved the table and then folded out the sofa to become a bed.

"Come sit on this," she told him, picking up her blanket.

He hobbled over and sat on the sofa/bed. Charlie sat down next to him. She curled up and moved closer before wrapping the blanket around them both.

"So, who's talking?" Charlie lent her head against his shoulder.

"Why don't you start, you were going to say something before the doctor came in. Why don't you finish now?"

"I don't know if..."

"Come on, please?"

"Alright... before we were so rudely interrupted, I was gonna tell you something."

"Which was..."

"Don't rush me," she stated, "I was gonna say that I like you. As in really like you. I figured I'd better tell you before everything go out of hand."

"Really?" he asked quietly after a moment, breaking the silence.

"I don't believe you," she turned to bury her face on his shoulder, "I tell you something like that and you think," she looked up at him, "I'm joking?"

"Well..." he trailed off as they both realised how close their faces were.

"You got something to say or are we just going to sit here and stare at each other?" she whispered.

"I don't know, that depends."

"On what?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Yep. You."

She slowly moved forward and gently kissed him. She moved back and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"Happy now?" she slowly moved her head to lean on his shoulder again.

"Hell yeah," he replied wrapping an arm around her.

He lent forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"Can you lie down?"

"Sure," he smiled before moving to lie down.

Charlie moved and laid down next to him, lying close, wrapping the blanket over them again.

"Do you always wear so little when you're at home?"

"Night," she whispered kissing his check gently, before settling down to sleep.

"Night Charlie," Jason slowly wrapped his arms around her and settled down to sleep himself.

* * *

Sam slowly walked up the path to Jack's house. She knocked on the door and waited for a moment.

"Carter?" Jack asked as he opened the door.

"Hi sir, brought your paperwork."

"Really?"

"No. I was coming back from Charlie's and you were on the way. I wanted to see how you were."

"In that case you can come in," Jack stepped to one side and she came in. He took her coat and hung it up, "you want anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks."

They made their way into the lounge and sat down. Jack stopped the Simpson's DVD and turned the TV off.

"Was I interrupting anything?"

"No. Just reruns. Not that it's not nice to see you but why did you come?"

"Janet asked me to talk to Charlie. After talking I realised something."

"What?"

"She likes Captain Mendelo and he likes her. We have the same problem."

"We do?"

"Yes. We do."

"Oh. Okay. And..."

"I think..."

"When do you stop?" he interrupted.

"I think that if we ignore it any longer it'll tear us apart."

"It doesn't already?" he said softly, meeting her eyes.

"Okay, make the problem a whole lot worse."

"And?"

"I suggest we somehow solve it."

"You feeling alright?" he put his hand on her forehead, "I want you to sit back and not move. I'm just gonna call doc."

"Jack, I'm fine."

Jack froze and looked at her. "Carter, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why'd you call me Jack?"

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Like I said, we should somehow solve it."

"So, what does your never stopping mind suggest?"

"Well, actually I thought we could come up with something together."

"Oh."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"Carter, after having to say nothing for so long it's a bit weird to just talk about it, let alone solve it. Oh, and remember the whole thing about me being a man of few words?"

"Yeah. Thor seemed to agree as well."

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam said hurriedly.

"Carter... If we're gonna solve this then we should be honest with each other," Jack stated.

"Okay. Then I guess we should go from the beginning," Sam said slowly, "I…"

Sam was cut off as Jack lent over and kissed her. Every thought about talking any more went straight out of Sam's head as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack slowly broke off the kiss, reluctant to let go of Sam.

"That's what I meant about being honest," he whispered huskily.

"Yeah," Sam breathed, "I guess that would be okay."

* * *

The next morning Ben and Alan walked up to the door and found it open. They looked at each other before slowly going in.

"Hello, anyone home?" Ben called out cautiously.

They slowly made their way further into the house. They went into the lounge and stopped when they saw Jason and Charlie; they were still lying close. Ben and Alan stood behind the sofa looking down.

"Coffee?" Alan turned to look at Ben.

"Let's go find the kitchen then."

They came back a few minutes later to find Jason awake and looking down at Charlie. A small smile on his face.

"Does she ever lock the door?" Ben asked before taking a sip of his coffee, putting the other hand in his pocket.

"When..."

"Few minutes ago. You gonna wake her?"

"No. Let her sleep."

"Anyway. We're on a team building day."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope," Ben sat down.

Jason slowly sat up and Alan passed him one of the cups of coffee he had before he sat down.

"What we doing then?"

"Talking, getting to know each other. The usual," Alan explained.

"Hello?" they heard someone call.

"Who's there?" Alan answered.

"I'm Sally, Charlie's neighbour."

"Charlie! Time to get up now!" a little girl ran over and started jumping on the bed.

"Charlie, leave Charlie alone," Sally sighed, "I was gonna get her to baby sit."

"We'll do it. We're meant to have a team building day," Ben smiled.

"Thank you. Charlie, I want you to be good."

"Did you fall off a horse? Charlie does that and she goes weee... splat!" Charlie asked turning to face Jason.

"Charlie falls off horses?" Jason repeated, shocked.

"She took me to watch her jousteing and she fell off, weee... splat!"

"Charlie!" Sally exclaimed.

"Sorry mummy."

"Be good, and let Charlie sleep."

"Okay mummy."

"Thank you."

"It's alright," Ben smiled, "see you whenever."

"Bye mummy!"

"What else can you tell us about her," Alan asked once Sally had gone, "we don't know her very well."

"Erm... her favourite out of all of you would be... him," she pointed at Jason, "her favourite colour is elephants and her favourite animal is neon yellow."

"Charlie, what you telling them?" Charlie slowly sat up and lent against Jason, pulling the cover around her.

"That your favourite colour is elephants and your favourite animal is neon yellow."

"Good girl," Charlie yawned.

"And you fall off horses," she moved and settled in between Charlie and Jason.

"And go weee... splat!" Alan added.

"That was once," she objected, "and it was more of a snap than a splat."

"Snap?" Ben asked slowly.

"He's having an 'it's-all-my-fault' thing," Alan told the two of them.

"I broke my leg in two places and an arm, as you can see - I'm - fine. Besides, that was two years ago. Where'd you lot come from?"

"We came this morning," Ben smiled, "team building day."

"And I came bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!"

"You'd like Gemma."

"Who's she?" Charlie looked up.

"My niece. She's four."

"What's a niece?"

"I have a little brother. He has two children of his own, a girl and a boy. They are my niece and nephew," Charlie explained slowly.

"Oh. Who are this lot anyway? Mummy never said."

"He's Jason," Charlie pointed to him, "that's Ben, he's in charge of the four of us, and over there is Alan if something happens to Ben he tells us what to do."

"Bye!" Charlie got up and walked out of the room.

"Where's she going?"

"I have a load of toys and colours in a small room. She'll keep herself busy for hours in there. Someone has to go check every hour or so but that's it."

"What's with the kids room?" Alan inquired.

"Either Charlie comes round or I go play myself."

"So telling Ben to baby-sit was about right then," Ben smirked.

"Why we having a team day anyway?"

"So we can operate in the field better."

"I'll go back to sleep then," Charlie yawned, moving closer to Jason.

"Oh no you don't," Jason shook her shoulder and she sat up, "no sleepy for you."

"Please," she pouted.

"No."

She continued to pout.

"Guys, help."

"Captain Barker, no sleepy," Ben told her.

Charlie stuck her tongue out before moving closer to Jason and closing her eyes, pulling the blanket around her tighter.

"No Charlie, come on, stay with us," Jason gently nudged her, "come on."

"Wanna sleep," she put her arms around him.

"Charlie!" little Charlie bounced in again.

"What?" Charlie slowly opened her eyes and looked over.

"Your computer bleeped."

Charlie threw back the covers, got up and followed little Charlie out. Ben and Alan started at Jason.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You've been lying with her while she was dressed in _that_?" Alan asked slowly.

"Yeah, so?"

* * *

Jack slowly woke up and looked around. He smiled when he saw Sam lying sandwiched between him and the back of the sofa. He carefully got up, so as not to wake her. She shifted slightly before settling down again. Jack pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and laid it over her before going into the kitchen. Jack finished pouring two cups of coffee and put the kettle down. He picked up the cups and turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"You moved," she accused.

"Coffee," he stated simply as he passed her a cup.

She held it in both hands and looked up at him. "You still moved."

"I'm sorry, I'll wake you up next time."

"You will not."

"Fine, I won't."

"You're hopeless!" Sam exclaimed.

"But you still love me," Jack ran his hand gently down the side of her face.

"I have the day off today."

"You do?"

She nodded.

"What we going to do then?"

"I don't know."

"What?" Jack exclaimed in mock shock; "You… as in Sam Carter brains of the universe… don't know what to do?"

Sam smiled slightly and looked down into her cup of coffee.

"It's just as well I thought of something then."

"What?"

"Erm… give me a minute and I'll think of something."

"I thought you said you had something."

Jack took a sip of his coffee. "I do. I have nothing."

"Well hurry up and think of something."

"How about we eat breakfast and then… go sit in the park... and… take it from there."

"Okay. Mind if I take a shower and get changed?"

"What into? You're not wearing my stuff."

"I have spare clothes in my car."

"Whatever, just don't take too long."

"I resent that!" Sam called as she walked down the hall.

Jack and Sam were sitting quietly on a park bench, watching people going about their business. Suddenly a little girl ran over and unintentionally ran into the bench and fell back. Sam and Jack moved over to her, with Sam kneeling next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked helping her up.

She suddenly started to cry and someone else ran over and picked the girl up.

"Charlie, what happened?" she asked.

"Charlie?" Sam stood up.

"Hey Sam," Charlie smiled, she turned back to the girl she was holding, "Charlie?"

The little girl didn't answer, just continued to cry.

"She ran into the bench," Jack stated.

"Hey, Charlie's who you talking to?" Ben called as he, Alan and Jason came over.

"Nice people," Charlie retorted.

"Oh very funny," Ben smiled as they arrived, "hi."

Jason manoeuvred himself to sit down and Charlie passed him little Charlie.

"Charlie's?" Jack asked slowly.

"They're both called Charlie and they live next door to each other," Alan explained, "not only are we team building, we're babysitting."

"Both Charlie's," Ben grinned.

Charlie's response was to hit his arm.

"Ow," he muttered sarcastically, causing little Charlie to smile and laugh slightly, "you're not supposed to hit me."

"Who cares? I don't."

"Why you two here?" Jason asked, changing the subject.

Charlie sat down on the ground and lent her head on his knee while Sam and Jack sat back down on the bench again.

"Day off," Jack smiled, "thought we'd sit in a park all day."

"Actually we came here and then thought we decide what to do next," Sam corrected.

"Letter came about the stuff," Charlie randomly stated, "sent copy to you."

"Ta," Sam replied.

"What was it about?" little Charlie asked poking Charlie's head.

"Jousteing."

"That was fun."

"How about we all run back, with the exception of Jason, to mine and watch a movie?"

"You sure?"

"Yes," little Charlie stated simply.

"Come on then," Ben smiled, "lets go movie watching."

Little Charlie held her arms out towards Jack. "Carry... please?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Sir, would you?" Charlie looked over, "Ben's evil, according to her anyway."

"Sure, why not?" Jack smiled as he picked up the little girl.

"You're nice," little Charlie smiled, she pointed at Ben, "he wouldn't carry me anywhere!"

"Now Ben," Jack frowned, "you're meant to be nice to the little people. They'll choose your nursing home."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**LJQ**: Thank you.

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

A couple of hours later they were all halfway through watching 'Spring Time with Roo', all sitting on the folded out sofa or chairs around Charlie's lounge. Charlie carefully got up.

"Sam, coming?" Charlie broke the silence.

Sam carefully got up and followed Charlie out to the playroom. She went to the computer and loaded up the email with the details about the medieval week.

"Figured you wanted saving."

"Thank you," Sam smiled as she read the information, "I'm all for kids movies but..."

"It's alright."

A few minutes later Charlie walked in.

"Charlie, they all sleeping!" she complained, yawning slightly.

"Okay," Charlie pulled out some blankets; "I only have three."

"I'll wake Jack up and take him home and put him to bed," Sam smiled.

"'Jack' now is it?" Charlie looked over.

"What about 'Jason'?"

"Sleep!" the little girl called out.

"Sorry," Charlie took her hand and the three of them walked back into the lounge.

"Right," Charlie whispered, "Jason gets a blanket, Alan gets a blanket and you get a blanket."

"And I'll take Jack home," Sam added whispering.

Sam gently shook Jack's shoulder. "Colonel, time to get up."

He muttered something and moved away.

"Jack, up... now," Sam ordered quietly.

Jack quickly sat up and looked around. He slowly got up, yawning. Sam smiled, grabbed his arm and led him out.

"Where we going?" Jack asked, still half asleep.

"Home," Sam told him.

"Oh, okay."

Charlie smiled as the door shut. She looked at where Jack had been sitting to see Charlie curled up asleep. She took the smallest blanket and laid it over her. She placed the other two on Ben and Alan before curling up on the sofa next to Jason, leaning against him.

"Charlie," Sally called.

"Lounge," Charlie called half-asleep.

Sally smiled at the scene before her. She stopped the video and turned it all off before placing the blanket that was over Charlie, over Charlie and Jason.

"Thanks Charlie," she smiled picking up her daughter and walking out.

"Night," Charlie muttered, hugging Jason.

"Charlie," Jason whispered, "can I go find food?"

Charlie slowly got up and helped him up and the both walked into the kitchen.

"Why you here?"

"I came too. I hungry," Charlie smiled at him, "and want a hug."

Jason smiled, lent the crutches against the side and pulled her into a hug.

"Yey," she muttered sleepily, burring her face on his shoulder.

"What's with you?" he asked talking into her hair.

"I've had to put up with all three of you, _all_ day."

"I'm not _that _bad," Jason objected.

"No, but they are," she looked up at him.

"Now you know what I've had to put up with for all these years."

They slowly began to move closer. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two of them looked over to see Ben and Alan standing in the doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

"I know the idea of team building it to get close," Ben smirked, "but not _that_ close. Remember the regs."

"Actually, they are allowed. He's USAF and she's RAF. Completely different chains of command," Alan explained looking at his friend standing next to him.

"I knew that," Ben turned and stormed off back to the lounge.

"Food will go down well in this type of case," Alan told them as he walked in and sat down, "that's if you two can untangle yourselves."

"Very funny," Jason said sarcastically as he picked up his crutches again.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe she was so nervous. She was just going round her CO's house; she'd done it thousands of times before… well not _thousands _but still. Glancing across from her, Jack was tapping his fingers absently on the steering wheel as he drove. He looks so handsome when he's relaxed Sam mused. 

"Here we are," Jack announced as they turned into his driveway.

Sam sighed softly. "I should really be getting ho-"

"Uh-uh," Jack said placing a finger on her lips, "you're staying."

"Bu-"

"No buts," Jack said slowly, "Un-der-stand?"

"Yes," Sam said exasperatedly.

Jack got out of the car and came round to open Sam's door.

"You can go after dinner, or if you want to or really can't stand the sight of me anymore…"

"That will never happen," Sam said solemnly.

"Good, coz I'm never gonna leave ya - so you could have had me charged for stalking or sexual harassment."

Sam laughed and hit Jack playfully as they turned to enter the house.

Jack unlocked the door and headed straight for the kitchen with Sam following behind him. He banged around in a few cupboards before emerging with two packets of food.

"Chicken and Thai?" he asked walking over to where Sam was sitting on the counter.

"Sounds great. When will it be ready?"

"Ten minutes. Can you wait that long?" Jack replied.

"Should be able to," Sam replied curtly, "but what can we do in ten minutes?"

"Well," Jack said, slowly walking over to her, "we could entertain ourselves."

"How?"

"Watch TV?"

Sam hit him again.

"Or maybe… this," Jack said softly before kissing her.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply before pulling away.

"You should put them in the oven so that they can cook," Sam said breathlessly.

"Smarty pants," Jack grinned at her.

Sam rolled her eyes whilst Jack put the food in the oven and got out some plates and cutlery. She watched Jack amble around his kitchen until he'd worked his way back over to her.

"Done?" she asked.

"Done," he replied and started kissing her again.

Sam soon broke the kiss as her lungs began to protest for air. Jack, however continued kissing down her neck, whilst pulling her tighter against him. Sam groaned and closed her eyes, letting Jack kiss her until she noticed a strange smell. Opening her eyes she saw smoke coming from the oven.

"Jack!" Sam shouted.

Jack turned around, saw what Sam had yelled about and quickly strode across the kitchen, turned the oven off and threw the burnt food into the sink. Sam slipped off the counter and hurried over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, reaching for his hands.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You could have been burnt."

"Sam, I'm fine," Jack said reassuringly, taking her face in his hands and kissing her, "but dinner isn't."

"It's alright. I should be going home anyway."

"Nope," Jack shook his head, "get your coat. I'm taking you out."

"Bu-"

Jack kissed Sam. "No buts. Remember?"

* * *

SG-1 stepped out of the gate on P4H-654 to be greeted by two suns relentlessly beating down to the scorched ground. 

"How lovely!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically.

"It could be worse sir," Sam said as the four of them started walking away from the gate, towards the forest.

"I do not see how, Major Carter," Teal'C added.

"The DHD could be broken beyond repair."

"Don't tempt fate Sam," Daniel told her.

"You do realise, if it is broken beyond repair it's all your fault," Jack smiled slightly.

"How?"

"Because."

After a few minutes of silence they arrived at the edge of the forest and stood just inside the shade.

"Wow," Daniel closed his eyes; "it's so cool just here."

"Indeed."

"Anyone want to explain how?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea sir," Sam replied, "there could be a machine that controls the temperature or… I just don't know."

"Ow!" Jack called out.

"What?" Sam turned to him.

"Some plant just attacked me!"

"Jack, stop being such a kid," Daniel complained.

"Well, I think that we should…" Jack stopped and closed his eyes, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

"Sir?" Sam walked over, "Sir, you feel alright?"

"I'm fine…" Jack muttered before collapsing.

Sam managed to catch him as he fell and Teal'C and Daniel quickly came over. They took off his gear and Sam carefully laid him down and checked him over quickly.

"Sam?" Daniel asked nervously.

"He's unconscious," she looked down at his ankle, it had a cut on it, she stood up, "we should get him back. Teal'C, can you carry him?"

"Indeed Major Carter."

Teal'C passed Daniel his staff and stepped forward to pick up his fallen leader. As he knelt down there was a sudden bright light that sent him flying back into one of the nearby trees. Daniel ran over and helped him up again.

"You alright?"

"I am."

They looked over and froze; in Colonel O'Neill's place was a small boy. He lowly started to stir and Sam knelt down next to him. Daniel and Teal'C came over and stood behind her. The boy looked around and at both of them before his gaze stopped on Sam.

"I'm Sam. What's your name?" she asked.

"Jonathan," he whispered.

"That's Daniel," Sam pointed at him, "and that's Teal'C. You feeling okay?"

He shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"My ankle hurts."

Sam had a quick look; the cut was still there.

"Why don't we take you back so my friend can have a look. Okay?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. He sat up and tried to stand but immediately fell down again, tears in his eyes.

"It's alright," Sam put her hand on his shoulder, "you don't need to cry."

"Sam, why don't you carry him?" Daniel suggested, "I can carry your gear and Teal'C can carry Jack's."

Sam took off her gear and passed it to Daniel before crouching down again. She picked him up and he lent his head against her shoulder. Teal'C picked up Jack's gear and they all started back towards the gate. After a few minutes Daniel looked at the boy Sam was carrying, his head facing away from Sam.

"Sam, you alright with him?" he asked.

"Yeah. How does he look?"

"He's asleep at the moment," Daniel replied, "is that really Jack?"

"I do believe that he is," Teal'C stated.

"Okay, so how did it happen?" Sam asked.

"I do not know."

They arrived at the gate a minute later and Daniel quickly dialled earth. He sent the IDC and they waited a moment before going through.

On the other side a medical team was waiting and the SF's had their guns aimed at the gate. Once through the gate deactivated, causing Jonathan to wake up. He lifted his head and looked around, yawning.

"Stand down," Hammond ordered as he walked in, "who's that?"

"This, we believe," Daniel began, as they walked down the ramp, "is Jack."

"Hello," Janet smiled kindly at the little boy.

Jonathan buried his face on Sam's shoulder.

"Jonathan, this is my friend. Remember I said she would look at you ankle?" Sam asked him.

He nodded without lifting his head.

"His ankle?"

"Right one," Sam supplied.

Janet took alook at the aformentioned ankle.

"Colonel O'Neill was 'attacked' by a planet and then passed out. He then turned into a child and he can't stand on it," Sam explained.

"Jonathan, does your ankle hurt a lot?" Janet asked him.

He nodded slowly.

"Sam, can you put him on the gurney?"

She moved to put him down but he wouldn't go down.

"I'll carry him," Sam smiled at her friend.

SG-1 and Janet walked out towards the infirmary while Hammond went back to his office.

They came into the infirmary to find Jason and Charlie sitting on one of the beds. Janet shook her head as she remembered why they were here.

"Captain Mendelo, do you mind waiting a while longer while I deal with SG-1's latest problem?"

"No. What happened?" Jason looked over at SG-1.

"Colonel O'Neill managed to get himself turned into a child."

"I don't mind."

"Thank you," Janet turned and walked over to stand in front of Jonathan who was now sitting on a bed with Sam sitting next to him.

Charlie got up and took down the sign saying 'The Daniel Jackson Ward'. She turned in over, grabbed a pen and wrote something else before putting it back up again.

"Far more fitting," Daniel grinned.

"He won't like it," Sam added, "not that he'll notice."

"I believe that naming the infirmary 'The Colonel O'Neill Ward' is better than 'The Daniel Jackson Ward'," Teal'C added in his usual tone.

"Jonathan?" Janet asked him, "Jonathan, do you feel alright?"

He shook his head slowly; he'd gone pale and was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I want you to lie down, and Sam's going to have to move. She'll stay close though."

Jonathan slowly laid down with Janet's help and Sam moved out the way.

"Janet?" Sam asked slowly.

"He has a fever," Janet explained as two nurse's came over, "all of you go and sit with Captain Barker and Captain Mendelo."

They reluctantly went over as Janet and the nurses started working on Jonathan. Sam and Daniel sat on the bed opposite Charlie and Jason while Teal'C stood at the end of the two beds, placing all their gear on the floor.

"How is he?" Charlie asked Sam.

She didn't answer, just sat staring at the floor.

"He's got a fever," Daniel covered for her, "why you guys here?"

"He's meant to have his cast taken off today," Charlie explained, smiling, "and he was scared that the evil doctor lady would hurt him so he dragged me along."

"And now we wait until Doc has dealt with Colonel O'Neill."

"Jonathan," Sam stated.

"What?"

"He's Jonathan, not Colonel O'Neill."

"Sure?" Daniel asked trying to liven the mood, "I wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Sam smiled slightly. "I'm sure."

"I agree with Daniel Jackson," Teal'C stated, "there appears to be very little difference in behaviour between O'Neill's and a small child's."

"Sam," Janet called.

Sam ran over and stood next to her friend. She looked down at Jonathan; he had slightly more colour in his face.

"Hi," Sam smiled.

"Hi," Jonathan muttered.

"He'll should be fine," Janet smiled, pulling the blanket over him, "he just needs to rest."

"Sam, stay," he muttered, sleepily.

"I'll stay," Sam promised, "you go to sleep."

Jonathan slowly closed his eyes and Sam pulled up a chair and sat down. Janet smiled before turning and heading over to deal with Jason.

"How's Jack?" Daniel asked as she came to a stop net to Teal'C.

"He'll be fine. At the moment he's asleep and Sam's going to stay with him," Janet replied.

Jason slowly started to sway. Charlie put her hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Captain?" Janet walked to stand in front of him.

"Just dizzy," he muttered.

"Jack felt like that just before he turned into..." Daniel said slowly.

"Daniel, Teal'C if you'll go for a post mission check I'll deal with the new epidemic."

They both got up and slowly began to walk away.

"Captain," Janet looked at Charlie.

She moved off the bed and Jason started to sway again. Charlie and Janet carefully laid him down. Suddenly there was a blinding light. When it subsided a little boy was lying in Jason's place, his right leg inside an oversized cast.

"That's one way to remove a cast," Janet muttered as she carefully took the cast away.

She checked his leg and smiled at Charlie.

"It's fine, however he'll have to take it slow for the next week or so."

"Why you telling me?"

"He'll attach himself to you like Jonathan has to Sam."

"What fun," Charlie muttered as she looked down at him.

Jason slowly opened his eyes and tensed as he looked around.

**TBC**

**Right, I will not be posting any more of this story until I have five reviews. If I do not get them I will put this story on hold and you'll never find out how they turn back, if they turn back at all.**


	7. Chapter 6

**LJQ:** I'm glad you liked it and the group of them aren't as bad as the could be.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"Hi," Charlie waved at the little boy.

He stared at her.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you."

"Promise?" he whispered.

"Promise," she smiled as she nodded her head once, "what's your name?"

"Jason," he answered quietly.

"Well hello Jason, I'm Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"Yes Charlie. It's short for Charlotte," she looked around and then whispered loudly, "but no one's meant to know that. Okay?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Jason?"

He looked over at Janet.

"I'm Dr. Fraiser."

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Do you remember hurting your leg?"

He slowly nodded.

"Now, your leg is all better but you'll have to be careful just to make sure you don't hurt it again. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded again.

"Charlie?" Jason looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a hug?"

She smiled before carefully picking him up and hugging him.

"I'm hungry," he muttered.

"Doc?" Charlie looked over at her.

"Go on. You can bring something back here, and grab some jello for Jonathan, he prefers blue."

"Huh?"

"Blue jello for Jonathan," Jason repeated slowly.

"Can you remember that for me, cause I won't."

"You're silly."

"So I'm told."

Charlie smiled as she began out of the infirmary still holding her shrunken team mate.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"You speak funny."

"Thank you for that Jason."

Janet smiled before heading back over to Sam and standing next to her.

"I've sent Charlie and Jason to get food and bring something back for him," Janet told her.

"Thanks."

"You wanna tell me what's bugging you?" Janet pulled up a chair next to her.

"It's nothing."

"Sam, come on. I've known you long enough so start talking."

"It's just I… this has happened… it just feels so… so…"

"Out of place, strange?"

"Something like that," Sam sighed, looking at the little boy in front of her.

"You'll live."

"Thanks Janet."

"You're welcome. If you feel sleepy, just curl up on one of the beds. I'll kick you off if I need it," Janet got up, "well I'm off to see Hammond."

"Have fun."

"Won't I just," Janet retorted as she walked out of her infirmary.

Charlie came back in a while later with Jason and a tray with some food on. They walked over to find Sam asleep on one of the chairs. Charlie put Jason down on the bed and the tray next to him. She gently shook her shoulder.

"Sam?"

She sluggishly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Lie down and go to sleep, he'll still be there."

She slowly got up and went to lie on the bed the opposite side of him. Charlie turned her attention back to Jason.

"So, what do you want?"

"Hug."

She moved the tray and sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall. Jason climbed onto her lap. He lent back against her and closed his eyes.

* * *

When Janet came back in half an hour later, she saw Sam and Charlie asleep still. Jason and Jonathan were both sitting on Jonathan's bed drawing. Janet made her way over to them.

"How long have they been asleep?"

"A while," Jason replied, "we were as well but we woke up and the nurse gave us the paper and crayons to keep us quiet until they woke up."

"You feeling better now?" Janet turned to Jonathan.

He nodded. "Is Sam alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. She's just sleeping at the moment, so is Charlie."

"We ate what Charlie brought down for us," Jason added.

"Good, I'll be in my office, okay?"

Both boys nodded and went back to drawing as she walked away towards her office.

General Hammond walked into the gate room as Jacob and three others not dressed in Tok'ra clothes walked down the ramp.

"George," Jacob smiled.

"Jacob, good to see you again," Hammond smiled, "may I ask who the other three are?"

They were standing in a row behind Jacob.

"These are three Tok'ra who pose as Goa'uld," Jacob explained, he indicated each in turn; "Selket, Ma'at and Shait. They're going to see if they recognise anything and possibly help."

"Thank you," Hammond told them.

Selket was on the left as Hammond looked at them. She had shoulder length brown hair, the end two inches of each stand had been coloured gold. She wore a long white dress. At the bottom at the front the white material lifted a quarter of the way up to reveal a gold layer of silk underneath. Around her neck was a gold necklace that stretched from her neck to the edge of her shoulder and all the way round in a complete circle. It was made of thin rectangles of gold linked together.

Ma'at was the tallest out of the three of them. She had long brown hair that came to just below her shoulders; the same colour as Selket's pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore clothes in shades of green. Her top cut down from her neck. The bottom of the top came down and stopped just above her stomach. The sleeves came half way down her arms before turning into lace to the end of her arms. Her skirt reached down to the floor and had a slit on the right side that stopped a quarter of the way up her leg.

Shait was the smallest out of the three of them. She had long sand-coloured hair that reached down to her waist and was crinkled with pale orange hi-lights. She wore clothes in the same colours as sand. Her top had no straps and cut down at the back and, like Ma'at's stopped above her stomach. From the top were tiny caramel coloured beads hanging from the edge. Her skirt went straight down to the ground and had a slit on the right that reached halfway up the skirt.

"If you'd like to follow me I'll show you to the infirmary."

"Thank you, General Hammond," Shait replied, "we will do our best to help your situation."

General Hammond turned and the five of them walked out of the gate room, heading to the infirmary.

They arrived a few minutes later to find Daniel, Teal'C, Janet, Sam, Charlie and Alicia sitting with a group of five little boys, one sitting on each of the grown-ups. Janet looked over and smiled slightly.

"It spread some more," she stated as a way of an explanation.

"Who are they?" the boy sitting on Alicia asked pointing as the five walked over.

"Benjamin, it's not nice to point," Alicia told him sternly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Come here," Alicia smiled and hugged him.

"Hi dad," Sam smiled.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"These three are Selket, Ma'at and Shait," Hammond explained, "they're Tok'ra who pose as Goa'uld and are going to try and help."

"Who's this?" Jacob asked looking at the boy on Sam.

"This is Jonathan," Sam smiled, "Jonathan, this is my dad."

"Hi dad," Jonathan smiled at Jacob.

"Hi kid."

"Not only has Colonel O'Neill and Captain Mendelo reversed, but since so have Colonel Edwards, Major Cook and Major Ferretti," Janet explained, "they were all found and brought here by various people. I asked the others to come down to help look after them."

"Who changed first?" Selket asked, looking around at the boys.

"She talks funny too," Jason said as he pulled on Charlie's top.

"Colonel O'Neill," Janet replied, "and the Captain Mendelo soon after."

Ma'at slowly walked forward towards him. Jonathan turned and held on tightly to Sam, burring his face.

"I will not hurt you Jonathan," Ma'at's host spoke.

"But you're a snake," his muffled voice replied, "and snakes are mean."

"She will not speak to you, you'll only speak to me."

"What's your name?" he reluctantly turned to face her.

"Natalie. Do you remember anything?"

"A plant attacked me."

"Where?"

"My ankle."

"Can I have a look?"

He nodded and she moved to look at his ankle. She smiled slightly before moving back to confer with the other two. After a few minutes the three turned back to face the group, who all looked hopeful.

"It is a disease caught when you come into contact with a certain plant," Ma'at told them, "it can be cured easily."

"How?" Janet asked sceptically.

"By mixing warm milk with honey, ginger and nutmeg," Selket answered.

"Something _that_ simple will solve it?" Daniel asked, disbelieving.

"Yes," Selket smiled slightly, "it is that simple."

"If you wish I will make the drinks now," Shait suggested, "it will not take long to prepare them."

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind," Janet said as she got up and put Major Cook down.

"I do not," Shait replied before the two of them walked out.

"Alan," Charlie called to him and patted the space between her and Alicia.

He climbed up and sat between them. Jonathan reached up and poked Jacob.

"What they on about?"

"Making you lot big again," Jacob smiled.

"Why?"

"Because Janet will go mad," Daniel told him, "and we don't want that."

"I do," Jonathan spoke up loudly.

"No you don't," Sam told him.

"Can I make you mad?"

"You already do," Sam sighed as she ruffled his hair.

"Is that good?" he asked, turning to Jacob.

"I dunno. Depends on how mad you make her."

A while later Janet and Shait came back in, with Shait carrying a tray with glasses on it. The boys were moved to sit around a table in the infirmary. Janet put one of the glasses in front of each of them. The boys sat looking at the drinks in front of them.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Jonathan asked sceptically, looking up a the doctor.

"Yes their safe," Janet smiled, "Shait told me what to put into them and I got them from this kitchen."

"You sure?" Ferretti looked over at her as well.

"Yes," Janet sighed, "now hurry up and drink them."

The boys all looked at each other before slowly picking up the glasses and drinking the liquid in them.

"Now what?" Ben looked up at Alicia, who was standing behind him.

"Now, you sleep while I run away."

"No," he said flatly, "you're not going."

"And just why not?" she demanded leaning over.

"Cause you're staying," he said putting his arms around her neck.

"Alright, I'll stay... this time."

"They will fall asleep before changing back. I suggest you put them to bed," Shait told Janet.

"Thank you," Janet said as she stood up, "right, grab a kid and lets put them to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Ben complained.

"Yes you are," Alicia said as she and the others began to move them to separate beds, "I'll stay, but you'll have to go to sleep."

* * *

A few hours had passed. The Tok'ra had returned home. The five of them had all grown back but were still sleeping. The others were sitting in around a table playing 'Crazy Jack Change It' to pass the time.

"Who's gonna wake first?" Sam asked.

"I believe the Colonel O'Neill will awaken first," Teal'C stated as he put down his last card, "I have no more cards."

"Well done Teal'C," Daniel smiled.

"Thank you Daniel Jackson."

"What's going on?" Jack muttered as he slowly sat up and looked around.

They all rushed over to stand around him.

"I didn't know I was loved so much," Jack muttered.

"You're not," Sam replied.

"Well thanks," he remarked sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"You appear to be fine," Janet smiled, "just relax. Sam will stay here."

"I'm not sure I want her to stay, she's mean."

"I'll be nice," she linked her hand with his, "I promise."

"Charlie?" Jason whispered.

She immediately ran over and took his hand. Not really sure why she did. "You okay?"

"I am now."

Charlie blushed slightly and looked down at the ground… suddenly her shoes were very interesting.

"How you feeling captain?" Janet asked him gently.

"Tired," Jason replied.

"Go to sleep. You'll need to take it easy on your leg for a while."

Jason yawned and closed his eyes. "Night," he whispered.

"Night Jason," Charlie smiled.

"What's going on?"

They all looked over to see Ferretti sitting up and looking around.

"How'd you feel major?" Janet asked as she walked over.

"Fine, what's going on?"

"You, Colonel O'Neill and SG-10 minus Captain Barker all turned into children," Janet explained.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Can I go?"

"Alright," Janet said after a moment, "if you start to feel odd just come back here."

"Sure doc," he agreed as he walked out.

"What is going on?" Ben demanded as he looked around.

"He's fine," Alicia muttered to Janet.

"Of course, you'd notice wouldn't you?" Janet smiled at her.

"I'm leaving," Alicia quickly turned and walked out.

"Would someone please explain!"

"You turned into a kid along with the other and Major Ferretti," Charlie explained slowly, "now you've turned back and you're annoying again."

"Hey," he complained after a few minutes of silence, "that was mean."

"Took you long enough," Charlie muttered as she turned and looked back at Jason.

* * *

Shait walked on to the bridge of her flagship. She sat on the throne and looked around for a moment.

"My lady," a Jaffa came over and knelt in front of her.

"Speak," she replied not looking at him.

"Your Jaffa have discovered the base of Khensu."

"Where?" she demanded, looking over as he slowly raised his head.

"The Ascella System, his fleet grows large."

"What of my... proposal," she chose her word carefully.

"He has agreed to your terms," the Jaffa smirked evilly.

"Good," she got up and walked out.

Shait went into a small room with two Goa'uld communication devices in. When the spheres activated Ma'at appeared on one and Selket on the other.

"What news?" Selket spoke up.

"Khensu's forces are under my control, he agreed... to the terms," Shait told them, smiling evilly.

"Septu and Nut have agreed to serve," Ma'at stated.

"Both Heket and Neheh serve me," Selket smirked at her counterparts.

"Our forces grow," Ma'at stated, an evil smile beginning to form, "what of our latest problem?"

"We can ask them here under the pretence of giving locations," Selket said after a moment, "Shait, they will come to your ship, we will join you in a couple of days."

Shait nodded and shut down the communicators before turning and quickly leaving.

**TBC**

**Right, here's Chapter 6. I will be spending two weeks in Cornwall from Saturday with only my memory stick (think of it as loads of floppy disks mushed together) and my dad's laptop with no access to the internet. There for I posted this so you people could survive. You can still review and let me know what you think cause the next chapter is ready for when I get back. See you soon.**

**The faerie enchantress**


	8. Chapter 7

**LJQ: **Glad you liked it, hope you like my idea.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sam walked into her lab, her arms laden with papers and files. She walked over to her desk and put the papers down. She looked around; everything seemed to be spinning. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When Sam opened her eyes again everything seemed to have stopped. She turned to go over to a bench and collapsed immediately.

A couple of hours passed and Teal'C walked into her lab and stopped, looking around.

"Major Carter?" he called.

He went in further and saw her lying on the floor. He knelt next to her and gently rolled her onto her back.

"Major Carter? Major Carter can you hear me?"

Teal'C carefully picked her up and began quickly to the infirmary. When he arrived Janet was just coming out of her office. She stopped in mid-step when she saw Teal'C.

"Teal'C?"

"I found her unconscious in her laboratory," Teal'C explained as he gently placed her down.

Suddenly Sam disappeared in a flash of white light. She looked up to see Teal'C disappear a moment later. Janet ran over to the phone.

"Hammond."

"Sir, Teal'C and Major Carter have just disappeared."

When Teal'C appeared again he found himself in a cell on a Goa'uld mother ship. There were four cells in total. He looked around and saw Sam in the cell next to him. He went over to the bars.

"Major Carter," he called.

She slowly moved her head and looked around. "Teal'C?" she whispered.

"I am here."

"Where are we?"

"I found you unconscious in your laboratory, I took you to the infirmary and then we appeared here."

"So that's why my head hurts," she muttered as she tried to sit up; as soon as she was sat up she fell back down again.

"Major Carter," Teal'C called.

"I'm okay," she closed her eyes for a moment.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Jack appeared in the same cell as her.

"Carter?" he knelt next to her.

"Major Carter passed out in her laboratory," Teal'C explained as he went over and sat against the wall, "we were both taken from the infirmary."

Jack picked her up and moved her over to the corner nearest Teal'C sitting her up, before sitting next to her. She slowly moved and lent her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks sir," Sam muttered, closing her eyes again.

"No problem Carter," he put his arm around her and looked up at Teal'C, "know who took us?"

"I do not."

* * *

An hour later several more people had appeared. Bra'tac and Ry'ac had joined Teal'C. Daniel and Janet were in the cell opposite Jack and Sam and four Tok'ra took the last cell. Sam had remained asleep the whole time. There was a sudden flash and Jacob appeared in the cell with Janet and Daniel. He looked around and stopped when he saw Sam.

"Jack?" he asked slowly.

"She collapsed in her lab," Janet explained, "she's been asleep most of the time she's been here."

"Dad?" Sam muttered lifting her head and slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey Sammie, you feeling okay?"

"Tired."

"Go back to sleep then."

Sam moved back to lean against Jack again. The doors at the end of the room opened and someone walked in. It was Shait.

"What are you doing?" Jacob demanded as he stood up.

"Did you think that you could just give us this power and expect us to remain Tok'ra?" Shait smirked.

"What do you want?" Bra'tac stood up and walked over to the front of the cell.

Shait smiled evilly, turned, raised her arm and clicked her fingers before walking out. Six Jaffa came in and four went into Sam and Jack's cell. Two grabbed Sam and then two grabbed Jack and they all left.

The two of them were taken into a large room; the only objects in it were two chains hanging from the ceiling with cuffs on the end. The two of them were chained facing each other. Sam slowly lifted her head and opened eyes.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"They took us out of the cells," Jack explained, "Shait, Ma'at and Selket have turned evil."

"Jack, I don't feel so good."

"It'll be alright."

Several Jaffa came in and stood around the room. Shait walked in followed by Ma'at and Selket.

"Greetings Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, so nice of you to join us," Ma'at smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" Jack demanded.

"Why would we tell you?" Selket walked over to stand in front of him.

Suddenly Sam threw up. One of the Jaffa brought over a hand device and passed it to Shait. She put it on and the Jaffa roughly raised Sam's head.

"Well major, what's wrong with you?"

Sam coughed and the Jaffa let go of her head and struck her back with his staff before walking back into his place.

"What do you want?" Jack demanded.

Shait walked over and raised the device and it started to glow. After a few minutes she moved back and he fell limp before slowly standing again. Shait nodded at Ma'at.

"Take her back," Ma'at ordered.

Two Jaffa came over and unchained her before dragging her out. The other Jaffa bowed their heads and left quickly. The three Goa'uld turned to stand in front of Jack.

"Well, my friends, what should we do?" Ma'at asked as they started to walk around him.

"There are many forms of torture we could use," Selket stated.

"Some would take longer than others," Shait added.

"But which would be most fun to use on our dear colonel?" Ma'at smiled evilly.

"He cares for Major Carter."

"It would cause him most pain."

"Leave her out of this!" Jack yelled.

"It would also be most entertaining," Ma'at stated.

"So it's settled then," Selket agreed.

"Major Carter it is then," Shait finished.

"Leave her out of this!" Jack yelled again; "Just take whatever problems you have up with me, leave her alone!"

"You care more than we thought," Ma'at said as they all walked out.

Two Jaffa came in and unchained him, dragging him back to the cells. They put him back in.

"She threw up," Jack answered immediately as he rolled her onto her side, "then a Jaffa whacked her back with a staff."

* * *

Several hours passed. Jaffa came and took people and then brought them back, slightly battered and bruised. Several Jaffa came in and took Ry'ac, as they left Sam and Jack were both dragged back into their cell and dumped on the floor. They both landed by the back wall. The Jaffa left and neither of them moved.

Suddenly Jack rolled himself onto his back. "God that hurt."

"Colonel?" Janet called.

"Still kickin'," he said as he slowly sat up.

"What hurt?" Jacob asked, looking at his daughter.

"They shot us with something, it hurt."

"Colonel, check Sam," Janet moved to the front of her cell.

Jack moved and gently rolled her onto her side. "Carter?"

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Yeah, how'd you feel?"

"Everything hurts."

"Colonel?" Janet asked, her concern showing.

"She said everything hurts."

"Check her temperature," Janet said, swaying slightly.

"Janet?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine, colonel?"

"Very hot," Jack placed her hand on her forehead.

The doors opened and Ry'ac was dragged back in, covered in cuts and bruises. He was chucked back in with Teal'C and Bra'tac. They rolled him onto his side and he started coughing.

"Ry'ac?" Teal'C asked.

"Father?" Ry'ac slowly opened his eyes.

"Rest now."

"Father, listen. Shait objected to something, Ma'at had Jaffa take her away."

"Where were they taking her?"

"I do not know."

"Rest."

Ry'ac closed his eyes again, going into a light sleep.

"Jack?" Sam whispered.

"What?" Jack looked down at her.

"I wanna sleep."

Jack slowly sat her up and she lent against him. He looked down and she smiled slightly before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

"Colonel?" Janet asked.

"Sleeping," he told her.

"How's Ry'ac?" Janet looked over.

"He too sleeps," Bra'tac replied, "he said there is discontent among the three Goa'uld. Ma'at had Shait taken away."

"We can trust Ma'at," Jacob stated suddenly, "Shait was suspected to have defected before the others."

"Defected to whom?" Jack asked slowly.

"Khnum," Ma'at said as she came in followed by a few guards, "he has her under his control somehow."

The Jaffa opened the cells. Jack picked up Sam and came out. The others came out slowly. Teal'C carried Ry'ac and Janet was leaning on Daniel.

"Selket is holding Shait away, we have to hurry."

Ma'at led the group for a few minutes to a ring transport room.

"There is a ship you can 'steal', I will beam you to it."

"Thank you Ma'at," Jacob smiled gratefully at her.

* * *

The gate on earth activated and the alarm went off. Hammond ran down to the gate room.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC."

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered.

The iris opened and Jacob came through, followed by Teal'C and Bra'tac came through helping Ry'ac, Daniel came through sticking close to Janet, Jack followed a few moments later carrying Sam. A medical team came in and Jack went to put Sam down, she started to squirm.

"No Carter, let doc check you over and I'll come in a moment," Jack told her.

He managed to put her down and the medical team left, heading to the infirmary.

"Teal'C, Bra'tac take Ry'ac, Colonel O'Neill, I want to see you down there too," Janet said before leaving.

Teal'C picked Ry'ac up and followed with Bra'tac.

"Colonel, what happened?"

"Ask Danny," Jack sighed before following the group to the infirmary.

"Doctor?" Hammond turned to Daniel.

"Four other Tok'ra and Jacob were taken as well," Daniel explained, "they tortured us mildly, apart from Ry'ac as you saw. Sam got worse from collapsing earlier."

"Who?"

"Ma'at, Selket and Shait. Though Shait's truly evil and Ma'at helped us escape."

"I believes that Selket's good as well," Jacob added.

"Go."

* * *

Daniel arrived in the infirmary to see Jack sitting next to a sleeping Sam. Ry'ac was asleep with Teal'C and Bra'tac standing next to him and Janet was lying on another bed. Daniel went over to her.

"Janet?"

"I'm just resting my eyes," she stated.

"Go to sleep Janet, you can'tfix Sam if you're half-asleep," Daniel took her shoes off and pulled the cover over her.

"Thanks Daniel," Janet smiled as settled down to sleep.

He turned to see Jack had nodded off leaning against Sam's bed. He grabbed another blanket and laid it over him.

"You too should rest Dr. Jackson," Teal'C told the linguist.

"I will," Daniel smiled slightly before heading to his quarters.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!" Ma'at cried out as she was half dragged into the throne room on Shait's ship.

Shait was standing next to her throne and on it sat someone else. Ma'at stopped and stared at the person in the seat. Khnum.

"The meaning?" Khnum smirked evilly, "I am taking control of your forces and you shall be killed."

Ma'at started to struggle against the two Jaffa who were holing her arms. They kept their grip on her. Another two Jaffa came in, dragging a body between them. Khnum nodded and the body was dumped in front of Ma'at.

"Selket!" Ma'at cried out.

Selket's eyes glowed once before her head fell to one side, her eyes staring into nothing.

"And soon, you shall join her," Khnum smiled at the look of horror on Ma'at's face as he stood up and began walking towards her.

* * *

The gate on Earth activated and the iris closed. Hammond made his way over to stand behind Siler.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC."

"Open the iris then," Hammond ordered before heading down to the gate room.

When he arrived he saw three people coming down the ramp, two he recognised and Ma'at and Jonas. The third had hair that came down to her shoulders and was coloured like a tabby cat's fur. She wore black trousers, a black T-shirt and had pale skin.

The two of them passed Ma'at to a medical team before she stood next to Jonas putting one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Jonas, what's going on?" Hammond inquired.

"I was taken by Shait," he explained as the third person helped him walk over to the general, "Tabitha came to get me out and we brought Ma'at as well. Selket's dead."

"Welcome to Earth," Hammond told Tabitha.

She smiled slightly and nodded before helping Jonas walk out, following the medical team.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

**LJQ: **I'm glad you did. Lots of familiar faces so people know who's who and where they are.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Daniel came back into the infirmary and took a seat on the opposite side of Sam that Jack was on. A few moments later Teal'C looked over to the door again.

"Jonas Quinn," Teal'C greeted, gaining the attention of everyone else who was awake, "welcome back to Earth."

"Thanks Teal'C," Jonas smiled as he laid down on one of the empty beds.

"May I enquire as to who you are with?"

"Tabitha," she spoke up, "I accidentally arrived on Jonas' world and kinda… stuck to him ever since."

"I'm Daniel Jackson," Daniel introduced, "that's Teal'C and Master Bra'tac, the young man on the bed is Teal'C's son, Ry'ac, this is Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter, and I do believe Janet went to help whoever else you brought through with you."

"Ma'at," Jonas supplied, "Selket's dead and Shait's truly gone evil."

"Tabitha," Jacob greeted as he entered the infirmary.

"Selmak."

"You okay?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Jonas was caught, I went to get him and came back with Ma'at as well," Tabitha explained, "she'd been severely beaten."

"What of Selket and Shait?"

"Selket is dead and Shait has allied herself with Khnum."

"Khnum?" Jacob repeated slowly.

Tabitha only nodded. "Weren't you meant to make sure he never got another host?"

"That's what I thought was happening," Selmak spoke up, "obviously he managed to get free, find a host and this seducing of Shait to the Dark Side shows how much power he has, she's one of the strongest minded people I know."

"Well it's happened and we just have to live with it."

A silence settled over the infirmary as what Selmak just stated slowly began to sink in.

"Are you and Jonas Quinn in a relationship?" Teal'C broke the silence.

"Why do you ask?" Tabitha asked slowly after turning to look at Jonas for a moment.

"I did not mean to offend you."

"You didn't, I just wanted to know why you thought that."

"I sensed that there was more to your relationship, than just friendship, that you were not speaking of."

"Well, you were right. We are closer than just friends."

"Then I congratulate you both," Teal'C bowed his head slightly.

* * *

"But _why_ can't I be invited?" Jason whined as he followed Charlie into the lift.

"I told you. Because," she smiled.

"That's not a good reason," he crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

"Yes it is," she turned and slowly moved closer, "you're just jealous that you didn't think to use it first."

"Please?" he whined again; "I'll behave."

"You're still not invited," Charlie smiled as she started walking out of the lift.

After a moment Jason followed her.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree to let me come."

"Whatever," Charlie smiled as she began to walk slightly faster.

After a few minutes they both arrived in the infirmary.

"Please?" Jason whined, getting down on his knees.

"For the last bloody time, I am NOT inviting you to come!" Charlie exclaimed before heading over to Daniel.

"What can Captain Mendelo not attend?" Teal'C asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry about it Teal'C," Charlie smiled before turning to face a rather confused Daniel, "Dr. Jackson. I have been requested by the others to invite you to England for a week. You do have the right to refuse this request."

"By who?" Daniel asked.

"Fellow archaeologists. Every year they put on a medieval fair. They'd like you to attend."

"So you invite him but not _me_?" Jason came and stood next to Charlie and pouted again.

"I told you. You're not an archaeologist. You can't come."

"Neither are you!" Jason pointed out.

"But I'm a professional pirate," Charlie grinned.

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Please let me come. I'll even put on one of the dresses!"

"As funny as that would be to see…" Charlie paused for a moment, and looked at a hopeful Jason, "no."

"Can I get some more information on this fair?" Daniel inquired.

"Sure, I'll send you a copy of the info. Travel and accommodation is all arranged," Charlie explained before leaving with Jason chasing after again.

"What's with those two?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

"Captain's Barker and Mendelo care a great deal for each other," Teal'C explained, "that much should be obvious."

"Why is he willing to wear a dress?" Jonas looked over at everyone.

"He's upset… Charlie invited the women and… not him," a weak voice spoke up.

Everyone looked over to see Sam slowly looking around.

"Sam?" Jacob asked as he came over and stood next to her.

"Hey dad," she smiled weakly.

* * *

"My Lady," a Jaffa knelt down in front of Shait, "two of the prisoners have escaped."

"Which prisoners?" Shait turned to face the Jaffa.

"Ma'at and Jonas Quinn," the Jaffa kept his head down, pausing slightly before continuing, "it looks to have been done by Tabitha."

After a few moments of silence Shait stood up and stormed out of the room to tell Khnum.

Along the way to Khnum's chambers everyone moved out of her way and bowed their head's respectively as she passed. Shait paused before the doorway to Khnum's chambers.

The doors slid open and she walked inside. Once she was in the doors closed behind her.

"What news?" Khnum stood up and walked over towards her.

"Jonas and Ma'at have escaped," she replied, not looking at Khnum.

"Who got them out?"

"Tabitha."

Silence descended over the two of them. Khnum raised his hand and hit the side of Shait's face, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

"Charlie, you got a minute?" Alan asked as he walked into her room.

"Sure, what is it?" she turned to the door and saw the other three members of her team standing there.

"Why are you being so mean to Jason?" Ben broke the silence that had settled.

"I'm not. I cannot _invite _him to come."

"But he could go anyway?" Alan inquired.

"Yeah. I'm inviting people to take part who I was asked to."

"So you dragged us here, telling us she was being mean, only to find out you didn't understand the situation properly?" Ben turned to Jason.

"I… er…" he quickly ran over and hid behind Charlie, "save me!"

Charlie grinned and shook her head slightly.

"You guys can go now," she told Ben and Alan.

"Next time, _try_ to think," Ben sighed before the two of them left the room.

"Why did you just tell me?" Jason pouted.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Charlie replied before going back to sorting out her books.

"I…" Jason paused in though, "you want any help?"

"Would be nice," she smiled.

"I'll go find someone then," Jason began walking towards the door.

Jason immediately turned when he felt something hit the back of his head. Charlie smiled innocently at him.

"That does it," he started walking closer.

"Does what?"

Jason grabbed her and started tickling her. She struggled to get free and eventually gave up, waiting for him to finish tickling her. Once he'd stopped she managed to wriggle out of his grasp and move away from him.

"Why you moving away from me?" he pouted slightly.

"Because you won't help me."

"Yes I will."

"Then sit on the bed and stay there," she walked over and started removing the books from the box again, "you're going to get in the way otherwise."

"How is this helping?" Jason asked as he sat down on the bed and watched her.

"You're keeping me company."

"After you're done can we do something I wanna do?" Jason broke the silence.

"As long as it's not too ridiculous."

"I'm offended," he cried out in mock-shock as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good," Charlie grinned as she put the books on the bookcase.

* * *

Ma'at opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her confusion was evident on her face. This was not the cell that she had been in before. She tried to remember what had happened but she couldn't. She looked over to her right and saw someone sitting on the stool next to her bed.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Tabitha smiled.

"How…" Natalie began.

"Got you and Jonas out. Brought you back to Earth."

"Selket, she…"

"Natalie, I'm sorry," Tabitha reached out and took her hand as tears began running down Natalie's face, "the best thing to do is rest and heal so that we can get Shait and bring her to justice."

Natalie slowly nodded and used the back of her other hand to wipe away her tears.

"Sleep now. It'll do you some good."

Natalie slowly closed her eyes and settled back down to sleep. Tabitha let go of her hand and turned to see Jonas standing behind her.

"How's she doing?" Jonas asked quietly.

"Ma'at's doing her best to heal her, but it's taking a lot out of her to do it," Tabitha turned to face him, "Natalie's devastated."

"How about you?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Tabitha replied trying and failing to conceal a yawn.

"Come on," Jonas took her hand and led her out of the room, "you're not going to be any help if you're tired."

"Aren't you just peachy?" Tabitha muttered.

* * *

"Life is good."

Alan turned to face Ben, giving him an odd look. The two of them were in the commissary having dinner and had been sitting in silence.

"And what, oh fearless leader, enabled you to decide that?"

"Well, Charlie and Jason are okay, SG-1 seems to be okay again and well, nothing else has gone drastically wrong."

"So what about Selket being killed, Ma'at being tortured and the fact that their hosts were twin sisters?" Alan inquired, sitting back in his seat.

"Erm, okay that's not peachy. What about that other one?"

"Shait?"

"Yeah, her."

"She's the one who did that to them. Defected to the Dark Side, apparently."

"Ooh, nasty."

Alan smiled and shook his head. They'd been friends for years and he still found Ben to be odd sometimes.

"You my friend, need a life."

"I have one, it's wrought with danger at every turn in the search to get to the hidden thingamabob at the end."

Alan laughed and shook his head. This job was never going to be boring with Ben around.

**TBC**

**I know it's taken a while but inspiration is gradually running out. So please let me know of any ideas you have. And if you're reading this and don't review, could you please just review to say that you do read it. Please?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Wow, this place looks amazing," Charlie smiled as she came down the steps from the gate to join the other three.

P4H-368 looked like it belonged in a book of faerie tales. Everything seemed to have a magical glow around it. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, all in all it was practically a perfect place.

"Oh yes, great place to visit," Ben grinned.

"And just what are you planning?" Jason demanded as the four of them started walking.

"Oh, nothin'," Ben grinned as he and Alan began to walk faster, further ahead of the other two.

"He is definitely planning something," Jason told Charlie as they followed.

"That much is obvious," she told him, "I think Alan's in on it too."

"Wanna run away before anything happens?"

"Fun as that would be, where would we go?"

"That's the whole point of running away, you just go wherever."

"No. Not going. I'd rather risk facing whatever it is they've planned."

"Chicken," Jason muttered.

"You're the one who wants to run away," Charlie stated as she ran up to catch up with the other two.

"Sir," Jason whined as he caught up with them as well.

"After what happened last time," Ben turned to him, "this is your own fault so I won't help you."

"You're mean," Jason pouted.

Charlie smiled and moved to walk next to him. "There, there, it's alright."

"Did I miss the memo that says its pick on Jason day, or something?" Jason asked anyone.

"Isn't that everyday?" Alan turned to him.

"Very funny," Jason remarked sarcastically, "oh how I love to laugh."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Sam turned to see Tabitha coming over to her.

"Very tired," Sam replied quietly.

Tabitha smiled as she looked at Jack who was asleep resting his head against the bed that Sam was on.

"Is he going to be alright like that?"

Sam looked down at him. "Can you wake him?"

Tabitha nodded and gently shook his shoulder. Jack shot up and looked around. Confusion settled over him, why wake him if nothing was wrong?

"Go and sleep on a bed," Tabitha told him, "she'll be alright."

He muttered something incomprehensible and sluggishly made his way out of the infirmary yawning as he went. Tabitha shook her head and sat down in the seat that he'd just vacated.

"How do you know…" Sam began.

"The Tok'ra?" Tabitha interrupted, "I met them a few years ago. The Jaffa had recently wiped out my village. There was a Tok'ra there, he was hiding and injured. I helped him to the gate and went with him. I've been helping them out ever since. Then, about a year ago I went on a mission and ended up on Kelowna, met Jonas and well… the rest is not really all that important."

Sam smiled slightly. Teal'C had very bluntly told her about the relationship between Jonas and Tabitha. He'd also informed her of everything else that had happened - Selket's death, Ma'at's current condition and Shait's betrayal and joining forces with Khnum.

"How's Ma'at?"

"She's working as quickly as she can. Natalie's withdrawn into herself and Ma'at's had to take over as well as healing, which is apparently going to take slightly longer than if Natalie was in control," Tabitha sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, her head bowed.

"Why?"

"Natalie's twin sister was Selket's host, and her best friend is Shait's host. Those three were very close, and all three could have easily passed as sisters," Tabitha looked up at Sam, "and with her best friend's betrayal and killing her twin, I'm not sure if Natalie will ever be the same."

"She might," Sam told her, "she'll need time though."

"Time is something we don't have right now," Tabitha snapped, "the three of them were massing forces, Shait's taken control of all three and handed them over to Khnum. He's _very _bad news. He's worse than Anubis!"

Silence settled over the two of them for a couple of moments. Tabitha sighed.

"Sorry," Tabitha sat back and covered her face with her hands for a moment, "it's just… the Tok'ra should have killed Khnum when they had the chance."

"It's alright. Everyone gets like that at some point," Sam assured her.

* * *

"So, what's going on in the village today?" Jason asked as he looked around.

Everyone seemed to be preparing for a major event. Charlie and Jason were sitting on a bench out of the way while Alan and Ben were talking to the village elders. The two hadn't been allowed in because they were considered 'too young' to understand such complex matters.

"Looks like a wedding," Charlie stated, "or maybe they're doing it for something or someone else. So Mr. Picket Fence, did you have a plan for your wedding as well?"

Jason turned and glared at Charlie. "Yes Mrs. Ballerina, I did."

"What was it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause," Charlie lent her head on his shoulder, "we've got nothing else to talk about until the others get back."

"Nice quiet wedding, just family and close friends," Jason replied after a moments pause, "you?"

"The same."

"Really?"

Charlie nodded. The locals who had noticed the two of them began whispering amongst themselves. One of the young women smiled as an idea came to her. She went to the tent where the elders were meeting and went in. Everyone turned to face her as she began speaking in the people's native language. The chief elder smiled and nodded at her.

"She suggested the two other members of your team participate in today's festivities," the elder told Ben and Alan, "will you allow them to?"

Ben and Alan looked at each other and smiled. They turned back to the elder.

"Yes. Yes they can," Ben smiled, he had no idea what the festivities were but who cares?

The elder spoke to girl and the girl smiled and quickly left the tent. The girl went over to the two other visitors, taking her brother with her.

"Your elder says you are to participate in today's festivities," the girl told the two of them, she turned to Jason, "my brother will help you prepare."

She took Charlie's hand and led her off. Charlie turned to Jason as she walked and he shrugged and quietly followed the woman's brother.

Soon everyone was gathered in the main square, facing a raised platform. On the platform were fresh flowers and ribbons, scattered all over it.

"They're going to kill us when they find out," Alan whispered to Ben.

"No they won't," Ben told him.

Alan sighed and shook his head. They were going to die, most probably painfully and slowly; Ben was just in denial.

The village elder came out onto the platform and stood in the centre facing the large crowd. Several men and Jason came out on the platform, from the same side as the elder, and they all knelt down in front of the elder. A few moments later an equal number of women came out and one knelt next to each of the men.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason whispered loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"No idea," she replied.

All the men were wearing white shirt and white trousers and had bare feet. The women were in simple pale peach dresses with flowers braided into their hair, they were also bare foot. The elder came along the line and muttered a few words in front of each of the couples. He then went back to the place he had taken before they'd all come out. After a few moments of silence the crowd started to cheer and the couples all stood up and turned around.

"I don't bloody believe it," Charlie muttered.

"Believe what?" Jason turned to her.

"Our wonderful CO just got us married," she stalked over to the edge of the platform and jumped down and went over to where Ben and Alan were standing.

"You…"

"Now, now," Ben grinned, "you're still on duty and we don't want to offend the locals, do we?"

Charlie muttered something under her breath and stalked off. Jason came over a few moments later.

"Did we really just get married?" he looked between Alan and Ben.

"Yes, now go after your wife and calm her down," Ben ordered, pointing in the direction Charlie had gone.

"I told you we were going to die," Alan shook his head again before walking off to the hut they'd been given to use while they were staying.

* * *

"Welcome back SG-10," Hammond walked into the gate room, "no problems I hope."

"No problems sir," Ben was grinning like a mad man.

"Colonel, are you alright?"

"Perfectly sir," Ben told him before quickly leaving the room.

"Captains, why are you no in uniform?" Hammond turned to the two of them.

"Colonel Edwards decided we should take part in the locals ceremony," Charlie snapped before stalking out of the gate room.

"Captain Mendelo, go calm her down," Alan ordered.

Jason muttered something before walking out after her. Alan smiled to himself.

"Major?" Hammond was most definitely interested now.

"The ceremony was a mass wedding, sir. Jason and Charlie got married," Alan explained before leaving was well.

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the bed next to Sam in the infirmary, with Tabitha sitting in between them. Janet walked over and came and sat next to Charlie.

"Word is you're married," Janet turned to Charlie, "and to one of your team members. Care to explain?"

"How fast does the office grapevine work around here?" Charlie exclaimed.

"With something like this, very quickly," Sam told her.

"The locals of P4H-368 were having a ceremony," Charlie sighed, "our 'elder', Colonel Edwards, decided in the spirit of keep the locals happy that Jason and I would take part. I only figured it out afterwards, but Jason and I got married."

"Which one is Jason?" Tabitha broke the silence.

"I am," Jason stated as he came over, he turned to Charlie, "you alright?"

"Yeah," she muttered before closing her eyes tightly for a moment.

"Charlie?" Janet got off the bed and stood in front of her.

"I'm alright," Charlie opened her eyes again.

"Your back?"

Charlie nodded.

"What happened?" Tabitha inquired.

"A while back Charlie was kidnapped and tortured by Anubis. Her back still gives her trouble every now and then," Jason explained without taking his eyes off her.

"Right," Janet looked around at everyone, "I'll deal with the other two and then come back over here."

Janet turned and left, heading over to where Ben and Alan had walked in. Jason moved and sat in the space next to Charlie.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled weakly before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So, how does it feel to be married?" Sam looked between the two of them. They really did suit each other.

"Its… not all that bad considering," Jason replied.

"Considering what?" Charlie asked.

"How we got married."

"True."

"So, where and when is the honeymoon?" Tabitha grinned at the two of them.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" Jason put his arm around Charlie.

"Away from the evil one."

"What's this I hear about SG-10 getting married?" Jack asked as he came in.

"It's not SG-10 sir," Sam explained, "Charlie and Jason got married without them knowing. It would appear however that both Major Cook and Colonel Edwards knew what was happening."

"Any suggestions for a honeymoon?" Charlie looked up at him.

"If it were me, I'd go up to my cabin in Minnesota."

"That's not very helpful," Charlie sighed.

"You asked, I said," Jack shrugged.

"I congratulate you both on your wedding," Teal'C stated as he joined them, "I was not aware that you were engaged."

"We weren't," Jason explained, "Charlie figured it out after we were married. Apparently Major Cook and Colonel Edwards knew."

"I still offer my congratulations."

"Thank you," Charlie smiled.

**TBC ****

* * *

I know it has been AGES but I hope you liked it. I will try and write the next part soon and post it. Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 10

I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry but here's the next part. Hopefully the rest of the story will come quicker now.

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

It had been a week since the wedding off world and people were still suggesting honeymoon places to both Charlie and Jason whenever they saw them, especially when they saw them together. For the most part the two of them ignored the suggestions and just humoured people when they spoke about the wedding. However, it was beginning to get to them - especially when Ben and Alan felt the need to mention it every time they went off-world on a mission.

"So, where's most popular?" Jason asked Charlie as he sat down opposite Charlie in the commissary.

"See for yourself," Charlie passed him a piece of paper.

On it were all the destinations suggested and the number of times people had suggested them.

"There's now a pool on where we'll go," Charlie grinned and sat back in her seat at Jason's shocked face.

"So, are we gonna go somewhere?" Jason sat back and avoided looking at his team mate; "I mean we are… 'married'… and it would be normal to get away… from everyone… sort of… together."

Silence descended over the two of them. Jason continued to avoid Charlie's eyes and a smile began to form on her face. Figuring where he wanted to go.

"You really want to come to England, don't you?" Charlie broke the silence.

"Well… I wouldn't mind…" Jason looked up at her for a moment.

"Then why don't you go? Or do you need me to hold your hand?"

"Why are you so mean to me?" Jason whined, finally looking straight at her, "I only asked if you wanted to escape the constant questions."

"Which would give way to more questions if we went away and then came back."

"Then we don't come back."

"And what about Alan and Ben? Who else will be able to put up with them, and not make plans to kill them in their sleep?"

"Erm… please?"

Charlie laughed and shook her head. Smiling, she stood up and walked away from him. Jason immediately got up and began to follow her.

* * *

"So what was wrong with me?" Sam asked Janet.

She was sitting on the bed, facing her friend. Janet looked at the results and then looked up at Sam.

"Remember when some of the guys regressed back into young children?" Janet inquired.

"Yes."

"It was a reaction to whatever caused that," Janet explained, "nothing else to it."

"That's it?" Sam asked, slightly shocked that it was something so simple.

"As far as I can tell yes," Janet smiled at her, "I'm going to ask Ma'at if she knows anymore when she's feeling up to it. But from what I can tell you're fine and free to go back to work. However, no gate travel until I've spoken to Ma'at."

"Spoken to me of what?" a third voice spoke up.

The two women turned to see Natalie standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe, though it was clearly Ma'at who was speaking.

"What are you doing up?" Janet immediately rushed over and helped her over to one of the beds to sit down.

"I have healed Natalie's physical wounds, but there is nothing I can do for her emotional pain," Ma'at explained, speaking slowly, "what is it you wished to know about?"

"Whatever regressed some of the male staff into children has apparently had an affect on Major Carter," Janet explained, "from what I can tell she's fine now. How come it hasn't spread to others?"

"I do not know exactly. Sh… Shait knew more of plants and what they could do," Ma'at replied, bowing her head slightly. After a moment she raised her head again; "All I do know is that it has no lasting effects in women and it doesn't spread either."

"What about gate travel?" Janet asked.

"In a week, if nothing else happens she can travel again."

"How's Natalie?" Sam inquired.

"If she does not begin to return to what she was like before, I may have to find another host," Ma'at stated sadly, "there is nothing more I can do for her."

* * *

Khnum sat on the throne of the bridge of his ship. He closed his eyes for a moment; it was getting harder and harder to keep this charade up. Luckily no one else, especially Shait, had noticed or there would be hell to play. Shait would probably have him killed and take over everything. Then all the months of planning would have gone to waste.

After a few moments he stood up and left he bridge, heading down to the lowest deck on his ship. Making sure no one was following him he went into one of the rooms and picked up the person that was lying in there on the far side. Immediately after Selket had been killed he had taken her and put her in the sarcophagus before hiding her away again. She had yet to wake up and so he was left with no other choice than to send her to the Tok'ra. All he hoped was he would be able to before he was caught.

He managed to make it to the gate room and dialled the gate before the Jaffa began to pour into the room, led by his first prime. Khnum ran through the gate, still carrying Selket and the Jaffa began to fire at him.

On the other side, several of the staff blasts hit him and he fell to his knees, dropping Selket. The gate deactivated and he fell to one side, his eyes glowing for the last time. Selket rolled a short way down the ramp.

Everyone in the gate room had frozen. The iris had failed to activate allowing the two of them through. There were several new scorch marks and several injured soldiers. Medical teams ran in. One picked up Selket and rushed her out to the infirmary. The other went over to Khnum and checked for a pulse. They found nothing. He was placed onto a gurney and wheeled out, heading to the infirmary but in no rush.

"Natalie?" Janet walked over to the bed the Tok'ra was lying on.

Rather than taking her back to the isolated room Janet had decided to just let her rest where she was and had decided to move her back later. She really did hope that Natalie would get better; it would be a shame to loose her to grief.

"Yes?" Ma'at replied.

"I need to speak to Natalie," Janet told her.

"She may not respond."

"I know; I'd like to try anyway."

Ma'at closed her eyes for a moment, giving control back to Natalie.

"Natalie, I know you can hear me. I have something important to tell you," Janet told her, "Khnum came through the gate a while ago, carrying your sister. He was shot from the other side of the gate. Your sister is fine. She's woken up and is asking for you."

Confusion crossed Natalie's face. She had seen her sister die; there was no way she could be here. Could she?

"She says she remembers waking up in a sarcophagus," Janet explained, "she was brought back by someone. I think it was Khnum."

Natalie's eyes closed and Ma'at took control again.

"She will only believe if she can see it for herself," Ma'at stated.

"I thought of that," Janet turned a motioned to someone behind her.

Selket was pushed over in a wheelchair by one of the nurses. Ma'at and Selket both let their hosts take over.

"El…" Natalie faltered.

"It's me," Ellie whispered, taking her sisters hand.

"But you…"

"I know," Ellie slowly stood up and embraced her sister, "but I'm back."

Tears ran down both of their faces as Natalie hugged her sister back. Janet and the nurse who pushed Selket over stepped back and Janet drew the curtain around the bed, giving the sisters some privacy.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked when he saw Sam walk into his office.

He was sitting in there with Teal'C, Jonas and Tabitha. Tabitha and Jonas had been telling them what they knew about Ma'at, Selket, Shait and Khnum.

"Better," Sam smiled as she sat down, "it'll be a week before we can travel again unless anything happens."

"That is good news," Teal'C stated.

"Other good news is that Selket is alive. Khnum brought her back through the gate, however he died in the process," Sam informed them.

"Does Natalie know?" Tabitha demanded.

Sam nodded. "Janet had Selket taken to Natalie and left them alone for a while before sending them both back to bed."

"Khnum brought her through?" Jonas looked slightly confused, "I thought that he was the Goa'uld the Tok'ra had locked up."

"Yes. He was shot at when he brought her through," Sam explained, "he died on the ramp."

"But that would mean that Khnum was the Tok'ra and Shait is the Goa'uld," Daniel said slowly.

"Was not Khnum locked up and Shait a Tok'ra?" Teal'C asked.

"They locked the wrong one up," Tabitha whispered to herself.

"Tabitha?" Jonas turned to her.

"They should have locked Shait up, not Khnum," Tabitha continued to mutter to herself, "how did they get it so wrong?"

Tabitha got up and walked out. After a moment Jonas got up and followed her leaving the other three in confusion.

He followed her to the infirmary and they both quietly walked over towards the two sleeping Tok'ra. They were lying on beds next to each other. Natalie kept waking up every so often to check that her sister was still there and it wasn't just a dream. Tabitha smiled slightly.

"They'll be alright," Jonas told her.

Tabitha turned to look at him. "And now we'll be able to get Shait. And bring her to justice for what she's done."

"What about her host?"

"I don't know."

"Tab…" Natalie muttered.

"Just rest," Tabitha walked over and pulled the covers over the Tok'ra's shoulder, "your sister is safe and you will both be fine. Rest now. We can talk later."

A few moments passed and Natalie settled down to sleep again and Tabitha stepped back. She nodded slightly to Jonas and the two of them left the infirmary.

"We should talk to General Hammond," Jonas stated.

"About what?" Tabitha asked.

"Staying here," Jonas explained, adding on quickly, "unless you really don't want to."

"We need to worry about Shait and her army first," Tabitha told him, "then we can worry about where we're going to stay. Though, I kinda like it here."

* * *

"They have escaped my lady," Khnum's first prime was knelt down in front of Shait who was currently sat on her throne, "however Khnum was hit."

"And the other?" Shait demanded, not looking down at him.

"We do not know."

"Be gone," she ordered.

The Jaffa got up and bowed before walking out of the room. Shait sat for a few moments longer before leaving the room herself. She had several things to deal with, including the fact that the sisters were now reunited. Together they would be able to stop her. She had to do something about them and quickly. Attacking Earth or the Tok'ra directly was out of the question. All she had to do was find somewhere else… yes, she knew exactly where she could attack.

* * *

"Well… this is fun," Ben broke the silence.

SG-1, SG-10, Jonas and Tabitha had been sitting watching 'Star Wars' when the lights and the television suddenly cut out leaving them in the dark and locked in the room until such time that they were rescued.

"So, are the two of actually going on a honeymoon together or what?" Jack asked.

"For the hundredth time, we're not going anywhere," Charlie sighed.

"Why not?" Jason turned to Charlie, who was sat next to him.

"I've told you why not."

"But I wanna go to England," Jason whined.

"Then go," Charlie exclaimed, "do you need me to hold your hand?"

"Yes."

"So, you're not going on a honeymoon then?" Alan asked.

Charlie groaned. "I give up."

"So you'll let me come?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Someone, kill me now, they'll never know who did it, please!"

"Is it really that bad?" Daniel spoke up, "I mean you could be married to one of the other two."

"Not helping Daniel," Sam told him.

"I do believe that the marriage rites of P4H-368 are void off of the planet," Teal'C stated, "therefore Captains Mendelo and Barker are not married and therefore have no reason to go on a honeymoon."

"You weren't supposed to tell them that," Ben complained, "now they won't go anywhere and the pool is void."

"Pool?" Tabitha questioned.

"There were bets placed on where the two of them would go for a honeymoon," Jonas explained.

"Can't they just pick a place and say that's where they _would go_ and leave it at that?" Tabitha suggested.

"Sure, why not," Jack shrugged even though no one could see him, "so, where would it be?"

"England!" Jason declared.

**TBC**

**As always thoughts, comments and suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
